MELT
by ORUL2
Summary: [HIATUS] Jimin 'si musim panas' bertemu dengan Yoongi 'si musim dingin'. Tapi, mendadak datang Jungkook 'si musim semi' yang dapat menyejukkan Jimin yang panas. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Jin 'si musim gugur' yang sangat mengenal baik musim dingin. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi? BTS YoonMin/KookMin/YoonJin. VHope. GS!Jimin,Hoseok,Jin. School!AU.
1. Prologue

**MELT**

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _._

 _._

Prologue

.

Hatinya sedingin lemari es. Makanya aku selalu memanggilnya _kulkas._ – Jimin

Aku hanya butuh senyumannya untuk mencairkan hari-hariku yang beku. – Yoongi

Kesalahanmu adalah, telah muncul di hadapanku. – …..

'Sahabat'. Satu-satunya kata yang kubenci yang keluar dari mulutmu – …..


	2. Chapter 1

Casts

Kelas 2: Min Yoongi

Kelas 1: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Other casts menyusul

* * *

AU. School life. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _._

 **Chapter 1:** _ **That cold**_ _ **sunbae**_

* * *

[Jimin POV]

Aku kesiangan, ralat, maksudku _kami_.

Ralat lagi, _ia_ membuatku jadi kesiangan.

Terimakasih kepada Jung Hoseok yang semalaman curhat tentang Taehyung, _hoobae-_ nya sewaktu SMP yang statusnya sudah tidak menjadi pacarnya lagi.

Sungguh, aku tidak tega melihat Hosiki-ku yang biasanya terlihat seperti kelebihan asupan gula darah, beberapa hari kemarin termenung dan hanya bicara kalau ditegur. Ia bahkan tidak tidur sampai subuh sewaktu tadi malam menginap di rumahku.

Aku yang sangat menyayangi sahabatku itu tentu saja dengan senang hati menemaninya begadang dan mendengarkannya bercerita tentang sang mantan.

Tapi jika efeknya jadi tidak bisa ikut kuis karena datang terlambat ke sekolah, wajar kan, jika aku ingin menjambak rambut Hoseok?

Sekarang berakhirlah aku di ruang detensi. Ralat, maksudku _kami._ Aku, Hoseok, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang tidak kukenal—beberapa dari mereka _sunbae._ Mereka juga datang terlambat sepertiku.

Setelah didiamkan agak lama di sana, aku, Hoseok, dan satu _sunbae_ diberi hukuman membereskan ruang olahraga. Aku tidak tahu nama _sunbae_ itu karena daya ingatku memang buruk. Hosiki selalu meledekku IJP. Bukan Ih-Jimin-Pendek, ya, melainkan Ingatan-Jangka-Pendek.

Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak banyak mengenal siswa lain di sekolah. Aku tak pernah memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarku. Bukannya aku membuang sampah sembarangan atau tidak menutup keran setelah dipakai. Bukan lingkungan yang seperti itu yang tidak kuperhatikan.

Aku selalu memandang lurus setiap berjalan. Bukannya sombong, aku hanya tak biasa memulai percakapan dengan orang-orang yang tak terlalu akrab denganku. Jadi, daripada bertemu mata dengan orang asing lalu jadi harus berbasa-basi, lebih baik aku tidak melihat ke arah mereka sama sekali, bukan?

"Putus cinta, 'gak ikut kuis, detensi, disuruh bersih-bersih. Malang sekali nasibmu, nak..", seruku pada Hoseok yang sedang mengepel lantai gedung olahraga.

"Aish, Park Jimin! Jangan membahas hal itu di sini. Atau kamu ingin mendengarku bercerita sampai subuh lagi?"

" _No, no, no. Big no_ , _miss_ Jung. Cukup sekali saja aku _skip_ kuis, karena dengan itu saja aku harus belajar ekstra supaya kuis selanjutnya dapat nilai sempurna. Untuk menutupi nilai kuis yang sekarang aku lewatkan, kalau kau ingin tahu."

" _Ya!_ Bukan hanya kau yang ketinggalan kuis, tapi aku juga! Kita kan satu kelas, _pabo_!", seru Hoseok sambil mengangkat tongkat pelnya ke udara dan bersiap-siap mengejarku.

Aku yang sudah menebak gerak-gerik sahabatku itu sudah akan berlari kalau tidak menubruk tubuh seseorang sekaligus menimpanya.

"Argh, wajahku.", seruku saat merasakan denyut kesakitan di seluruh wajahku. Rasanya seperti menabrak lemari, padahal aku kan cuma menabrak orang. Hah?! Aku menabrak orang! Hoseok ada di belakangku. Jadi siapa….

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan langsung segera bangkit dari tubuh orang yang aku tabrak, dan aku tindih.

"Ah, _sunbae_! Maafkan aku yang begitu ceroboh ini.. _Sunbae_ baik-baik saja?", tanyaku pada orang itu sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk membantunya bangun. Aku begitu terkejut saat orang itu mengacuhkan tanganku dan bangun sendiri.

"Kalian begitu berisik dan baru lima-belas menit di sini sudah menyebabkan kecelakaan. Aku rasa sebaiknya kalian pergi, biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisa hukuman ini.", kata orang itu dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Hiiiih. Berisik katanya? Penyebab kecelakaan? Kalau saja kau tidak berada di depanku saat aku berbalik dan hendak berlari, aku juga tidak akan menabrakmu!

"Mana bisa begitu, _sunbae._ Kita bertiga dihukum membersihkan ruangan ini. Bagaimana kalau Lee _sonsaengnim_ melihat cuma kau yang membersihkannya? Hah, bisa kacau dunia pertarian."

"…Persilatan, Jiminnie..", kata Hoseok, membetulkan istilah yang kugunakan.

"Apapun. Jadi, kita bertiga tetap membersihkannya bersama."

"Kalau begitu, jangan berisik.", kata _sunbae_ itu dingin. Ia lalu pergi ke sudut kanan ruangan yang memang belum aku atau Hoseok pel.

"Hish. Siapa, sih, _sunbae_ itu?", kataku sambil berbisik pada Hoseok.

"Dia Min Yoongi, kelas 2. Anak basket. Bukannya kamu sering menonton anak basket kalau sedang latihan?", jawab Hoseok sambil berbisik juga.

Aku mencoba mengingat saat-saat aku menonton latihan klub basket. Namun sosok _sunbae_ itu tidak ada di sudut ingatanku. Sekarang aku mengakui ucapan Hoseok kalau IJP-ku sudah parah.

Aku menggeleng pelan, menandakan kalau aku tidak mengingat _sunbae_ itu.

"Itu, loh.. MVP-nya tim basket sekolah. Yang suka pake _headband_ merah. Ah, kemarin-kemarin, sih, rambutnya masih warna hijau terang. Mungkin karena sekarang rambutnya silver kamu jadi lupa.", jelas Hoseok.

"Aah.. _Sunbae_ yang itu, toh!", aku berseru tapi tetap dalam mode berbisik. Aku tidak mau _sunbae_ itu tahu kalau kami sedang membicarakannya. Nanti dia ge-er, lagi. Hiiiih.

"Dia _cool_ sekali di lapangan, tapi ternyata dia menyebalkan di luar lapangan. _Cool_ juga sih, tapi jenis _cool_ yang menyebalkan. Ah, berarti lebih cocok kalau disebut _cold,_ bukan _cool._ ", lanjutku.

"Dia memang terkenal dingin, Jiminnie.. Bahkan aku dengar gosip kalau waktu itu ada yang nembak dia waktu tim basket lagi latihan.."

"Terus, terus?"

"Terus ditolak. Gitu aja. Dia tolak, terus lanjut latihan kayak nggak ada apa-apa. Padahal _cewek_ itu masih diam di tengah lapangan. Kayaknya doi _shock._ "

"Terus _sunbae_ itu 'gak ngapa-ngapain _cewek_ itu? _Nganter_ ke pinggir lapangan apa gimana, gitu?"

"Nggak. Dia mah lanjut 'aja latihan nge- _shoot_. Teman-teman timnya 'aja sampai bengong."

Gila. Sedingin itukah Min Yoongi _sunbae._

"Terus akhirnya _cewek_ itu gimana?", tanyaku penasaran dengan nasib _cewek_ malang itu.

"Katanya sih ditarik ke pinggir lapangan sama salah satu anggota tim. Terus habis itu _cewek_ itu diam, 'gak melakukan apa-apa. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian ada teman-temannya datang menjemput. Menarik-narik paksa _cewek_ itu buat ngejauhin lapangan."

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dikatakan _sunbae_ itu padanya.."

" _Sunbae_ itu terkenal 'gak pernah memedulikan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin dia bilang kalau dia 'gak suka sama _cewek_ itu, entahlah."

Aku dan Hoseok melanjutkan acara membersihkan ruangan olahraga sambil terus membicarakan _sunbae_ itu.

Ω

 _Ah, sial! Kenapa harus hujan, sih!_

Aku terjebak di halte bis depan sekolahku. Tadi aku ada kegiatan klub, makanya aku pulang terlambat. Dan sekarang aku harus menunggu bis lainnya yang mengarah ke rumahku sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Kalau saja hujan tidak turun, aku bisa berjalan ke halte selanjutnya, atau ke tempat makan, atau ke mana pun asal tidak kedinginan di halte bus ini.

Ah.. Aku bosan sekali menunggu sendirian seperti ini. Hoseok tadi pulang duluan karena kegiatan klub _dance-_ nya memang dilaksanakan setiap hari Selasa, bukan hari Senin seperti klub vokalku.

 _Mana sekolah sudah sepi.. Langit juga mulai menggelap. Tidak akan ada yang menculikku, kan?_

Baru saja pikiran negatif terlintas di otakku, ada sosok hitam berlari menuju ke arahku. Sontak aku membelalakkan kedua mataku yang sipit.

 _Dewa langit, tolong jangan bercanda._

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otakku memerintahkan untuk segera berlari, tapi kakiku tidak memproses perintah itu dengan baik. Apa tadi ada yang menumpahkan lem di lantai halte bis ini? Karena kurasa kakiku menempel erat dengan lantai.

Sekarang sosok itu sudah berada satu atap denganku. Tapi berbeda denganku yang hanya basah terkena cipratan hujan, ia basah kuyup setelah tadi merebos hujan.

"Hiiih, gila! Dingin banget!", seru sosok itu.

Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas pandanganku. _Rasanya aku kenal dengan sosok itu.._

Kakiku sekarang bisa digerakkan. Tapi, alih-alih bergerak menjauh, kakiku malah membawa tubuhku mendekat dengan sosok itu.

Ternyata sosok itu adalah si _cold sunbae._

Aku berniat menyapanya karena bagaimana pun juga, tadi pagi kami berinteraksi, bukan?

Memang, sih, biasanya aku tak pernah menyapa orang lain terlebih dahulu, apa lagi yang tidak terlalu kukenal. Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam, hujan deras, dan aku sudah terlalu bosan menunggu bis dalam diam. Jadi aku benar-benar menyapanya.

" _Annyeong, sunbae._ "

Yoongi _sunbae_ membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. "Oh, kamu."

 _Tuh, kan. Dingin._ " _Ne, sunbae_. Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Tadi aku ketiduran di ruangan tim basket. Yang lain sengaja tidak membangunkanku. Mereka bahkan mengambil payung, dompet, ponsel, dan juga kunci motorku.", kata Yoongi _sunbae._ Aku tidak tahu ia secerewet ini. Ia juga melanjutkan, "Mereka hanya meninggalkan 1.500 won di saku celanaku. Cukup untuk ongkos bis sampai halte dekat rumahku. Dasar, tim gila."

Aku jadi terkekeh karena sekarang Yoongi _sunbae-_ lah yang cerewet, bukan aku. "Kenapa mereka melakukan itu padamu, _sunbae?_ Apa kau sedang berulang tahun?"

Aku tidak menyangka Yoongi _sunbae_ akan menjawab "Ne.", mengiyakan tebakanku.

"Wah, _saengil chukae_ kalau begitu.", kataku.

" _Gomawo._ ", katanya singkat. Tapi aku dapat melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Timmu usil sekali, _sunbae._ ", kataku lagi. Mengalihkan pikiranku dari bibir tipis Yoongi _sunbae._

"Begitulah, tiap ada yang ulang tahun pasti dikerjai.", kata Yoongi _sunbae_ sambil menatap hujan. "Bahkan tadi pintu loker dikunci dari luar. Jadi tadi aku keluar lewat jendela."

Aku tertawa mendengar ujaran Yoongi _sunbae._ "Ah, maaf, _sunbae._ Aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu.", kataku karena tiba-tiba saja ia menatapku lagi.

" _Ani,_ nggak apa.", katanya. Lalu ucapan Yoongi _sunbae_ selanjutnya membuatku terkejut. "Suara tertawamu lucu, enak didengar."

Deg!

Apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku?

"Ah, _sunbae_ bisa saja.", kataku sambil berpura-pura membenarkan rambutku. Bagaimana kalau ia melihat wajahku yang memerah? Ah, aku pasti akan malu sekali.

"Nggak, aku serius. Coba deh kamu nyanyi, aku yakin suaramu pasti bagus."

"Em.. aku memang ikut klub vokal, sih, _sunbae._ "

"Tuhkan, ikut klub vokal pula. Coba, nyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku."

"Hm.. Baiklah.", lalu aku pun menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bernyanyi untuk orang asing. Biasanya aku hanya bernyanyi di depan keluarga dan teman sekelas, di klub, dan di gereja saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku bernyanyi di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang baru kukenal tadi pagi, di ruang terbuka, di tengah guyuran hujan yang seakan-akan menjadi _background music_ nyanyianku.

" _Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun_

 _Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

(lahir di musim dingin, kau cantik

bersih seperti salju, kau adalah milikku)

 _Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun_

 _Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

(lahir di musim dingin, kekasihku

jelas seperti salju, kau adalah milikku)

 _Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul_

 _Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

(terlepas apakah itu musim semi, musim panas,

musim gugur, atau musim dingin

selalu jelas dan bersih)

 _Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida_

 _Saengil chukhahamnida_.

(selamat ulang tahun untukmu, selamat ulang tahun untukmu

selamat ulang tahun untukmu)

 _Happy birthday to you,_ Yoongi _sunbae.."_

Aku menyanyikan lagu Suzy Miss A yang berjudul ' _Winter Child_ ' untuknya. Setelah nyanyianku selesai, tanganku langsung ditarik oleh Yoongi _sunbae_ ke pelukannya yang dingin. Dia basah kuyup, ingat?

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar bergerak. Hingga suara berat Yoongi _sunbae_ menyadarkan akal sehatku. "Terimakasih, Park Jimin. Indah sekali."

Yoongi _sunbae_ lalu bercerita, sebenarnya ia sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Dan tadi di ruang olahraga ia tidak bermaksud menyebutku cerewet ataupun mengusirku. Ia hanya tidak tega melihatku membersihkan ruang olahraga sebesar itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin berlama-lama denganku.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa bersyukur sekali hari ini. Awalnya aku merasa sial karena di hari ulang tahunku, ban motorku malah bocor sehingga aku jadi datang terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi pikiranku langsung berubah ketika aku melihatmu di barisan siswa yang terlambat."

Aku tercengang mendengar Yoongi _sunbae_ berkata seperti itu. Apakah ini benar Min Yoongi, _sunbae_ yang tadi pagi aku bicarakan dengan Hoseok? Bukankah Hoseok bilang ia dingin?

"Ketika guru menggiring kita ke ruang detensi, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan pekikan senangku. Aku bukannya senang kamu dihukum, tapi aku senang karena untuk pertama kalinya aku akan berada di ruangan yang sama denganmu."

Yoongi _sunbae_ terus melanjutkan pidato romantisnya itu.

"Apalagi saat Lee _ssaem_ menghukum kita bersama. Rasanya aku rela membersihkan seluruh sekolah jika itu bisa membuatku dekat denganmu."

"Lalu tadi setelah sadar aku dikerjai oleh timku, dan sekarang hujan deras, aku kembali berpikir bahwa ini adalah ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah kualami. Hingga aku melihat sosokmu sedang menunggu di halte bis sendirian. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, yang jelas aku ingin menghampirimu saat itu juga. Makanya aku berlari hujan-hujanan kemari."

"Aku sengaja diam dan tidak menyapamu karena aku sedang menstabilkan pernapasanku dan detak jantungku. Bukan karena lelah berlari, tapi karena kamu ada di dekatku lagi. Dan sepertinya dewa langit sedang berbaik hati padaku karena kamulah yang lebih dulu menyapaku."

Yoongi _sunbae_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku.

"Jadi, Park Jimin. Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan tubuhku.

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan sendirinya.

Lalu Yoongi _sunbae_ pun memelukku lagi seraya berkata " _Gomawoyo_ , ini ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupku!"

Ω

TBC

* * *

Chapter 1 updated!

Pairingnya udah jelas kan siapa? Yoonmin! kkekeekekeke

ini masih bersambung kok soalnya aku kurang suka oneshot

aku sukanya yang panjang2 biar kayak sinetron haha

nanti ada pengganggu di hubungan yoonmin

siapa kah dia

jengjengjenggg

apakah hoseok?

jengjegjengjeng

temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya mwachhh


	3. Chapter 2

Casts:

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

AU. OOC. School life. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _._

 **Chapter 2:** _ **New Academic Year**_

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru.

Menandakan hubunganku dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ sudah genap satu bulan. Aku memang pelupa, tapi untuk urusan percintaan, daya ingatku berfungsi dengan baik. Andai saja daya ingatku berfungsi dengan baik juga disaat belajar…

Sekarang Yoongi _sunbae_ naik ke tingkat akhir dan aku naik ke tingkat dua. Dan hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Aku penasaran. Seperti apa, ya, para _hoobae-_ ku nanti?

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku mengirim _chat_ ke kontak bernama Yoongyoong Sunbae.

" _Sunbae, happy 1st mensiversarry ^^"_

Yang hanya dibalas " _Ne, chukae_ Jimin _"_ tanpa emoticon, puisi, gombalan, atau hal-hal romantis lainnya. Setelah satu bulan berpacaran dengan Yoongi _sunbae,_ sekarang aku baru memahami kenapa ia dijuluki _Ice Prince._ Ia memang dingin. Bahkan kepadaku, yang tiga puluh hari yang lalu dinyatakan cinta olehnya.

Selama satu bulan ini, kami hanya berkencan satu kali—saat hari jadi kami yang ke-7. Ia mengajakku ke taman bermain. Hari itu ia sangat menyenangkan. Kami tertawa lepas dan terus bermain hingga puas. Tapi sudah, setelah itu ia tidak pernah mengajakku kencan lagi. Bahkan menghubungiku pun tidak intens. Dalam sehari ia hanya mengirim _chat_ beberapa kali.

Pagi: ia pasti mengucapkan selamat pagi, lalu menyuruhku sarapan.

Menjelang siang: ia pasti akan menanyakan aku sedang apa, apa aku sudah mandi, apa aku sudah makan.

Siang: ia pasti menyuruhku jangan terlambat makan siang.

Petang: ia pasti menanyakan aku sedang apa, apa aku sudah mandi, apa aku sudah makan.

Malam: ia pasti mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu menyuruhku tidur.

Yang terus berulang hingga hari ini. Aku sampai hapal jam-jam tertentu saat Yoongi _sunbae_ menghubungiku dan jari-jari tanganku pun sepertinya sudah hapal harus mengetik apa sebagai jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoongi _sunbae_. Karena bahkan aku bisa mengetik tanpa melihat dengan _zero typo_ , padahal _handphone-_ ku layar sentuh.

Aku heran, entah ke mana perginya Yoongi _sunbae_ yang cerewet dan romantis sewaktu menembakku di halte bis.

Aku sempat berpikir, apa ia kembar? Apa ia punya berkepribadian ganda?

Atau ia sebenarnya tidak pernah menyukaiku dan hanya iseng saja memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kami jadian memang terlalu cepat dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kadang aku berpikir, apa Yoongi _sunbae_ akan menganggap aku gampangan..

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu beranjak ke pintu. Aku harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat tiba sekolah.

Tidak seperti Hoseok, aku tidak ikut mengospek siswa baru. Pertama, aku bukan pengurus OSIS. Aku tidak suka organisasi yang terlalu resmi dan terlalu mengikat. Kedua, aku malas ke sekolah di saat liburan hanya untuk rapat. Ketiga, kegiatan OSIS akan mengganggu jadwal kencanku dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ yang pada kenyataannya memang jarang terjadi juga, sih.. Tapi, aku selalu setia menunggu di rumah kalau-kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ mendadak mengajakku kencan. Dan ternyata sampai liburan selesai pun ia tidak juga mengajakku, huh!

Pernah, waktu hari jadi kami yang ke-3 minggu, aku pergi menemani Hoseok membeli sepatu untuknya berlatih _dance._ Aku sudah memberitahu Yoongi _sunbae_ sejak satu hari sebelumnya, bahwa aku akan menemani Hoseok belanja. Tapi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek. Lalu pada saat hari H, saat aku sedang makan siang—ditraktir Hoseok, Yoongi _sunbae_ menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau tadinya ia mau mengajakku kencan, tapi aku malah sudah pergi bersama Hoseok. Padahal sebelumnya Yoongi _sunbae_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak mengajakku kencan, tidak memiliki janji apapun denganku. Tapi karena dia berkata begitu, aku jadi agak menyesalinya. Gara-gara aku pergi dengan Hoseok, aku kehilangan kesempatan kencan dengan Yoongi _sunbae_.

Karena melamun, aku tidak menyadari kalau bis yang kunaiki sudah sampai di halte tujuanku. Untung saja di depanku ada anak yang berseragam sama denganku turun dari kereta. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan lanjut ke stasiun berikutnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku disambut oleh pemandangan asing. _Hoobae_ di mana-mana. Kenapa aku tahu mereka _hoobae_? Terlihat jelas dari warna jas seragam mereka yang masih berwarna kuning menyala, pertanda belum lusuh karena telah dicuci berkali-kali. Selain itu, wajah mereka juga masih segar-segar, belum merasakan dahsyatnya tumpukan tugas dari guru-guru di SOPA. Oh, ya, apa aku sudah bilang? Aku sekolah di School of Performing Arts. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Apa belum, ya? Ah.. IJP-ku kumat lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kelasku yang sekarang ada di lantai 2. Setibanya di dalam kelas bertuliskan 2-B di pintunya, aku langsung disambut oleh pelukan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona Jung Hoseok si biang gosip. Saat aku mendengar Hoseok merengek dan menyebut namaku, aku langsung berkata, " _Ya!_ Aku baru sampai. Setidaknya biarkan aku menyimpan tasku dulu, baru kau cerita."

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu bergerak mundur, memberikanku ruang untuk berjalan menuju mejaku di dekat jendela. Setelah aku menaruh tasku dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi, aku bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Hoseok yang tadinya diam langsung berubah menjadi cerewet kembali. "Park Jimin! Astaga! Kau pasti tidak percaya siapa yang masuk ke sekolah ini tahun ini!", katanya berisik.

"Memangnya siapa? _Rookie idol_?", tanyaku santai.

" _Aniya!_ Si Kim Taehyung brengsek, mantanku!", seru Hoseok sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

" _Mwo?!_ Hahahahaha.. Terus 'gimana rasanya satu sekolah lagi sama mantan?", godaku.

"Argh, menyebalkan sekali! Apa kau tahu? Waktu hari pertama ospek, saat aku sedang mengontrol _hoobae_ barisan paling belakang, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku."

"Pasti si alien itu."

"Iya! Saat aku berbalik, ternyata itu dia. Kim Taehyung itu! Argh, kenapa dia harus masuk ke sini sih dari sekian banyak SMA di Korea Selatan!", gerutu Hoseok.

"Ya sudah, sabar, ya.", kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok. "Semua terjadi karena ada alasannya. Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain dengan mempertemukan kalian lagi di sini. Hahaha."

Hoseok memutar matanya malas. "Oh, memang, semua terjadi karena ada alasannya. Dan kau tahu, si alien itu bilang apa saat itu?"

Aku mengangkat alisku, tanda kalau aku bertanya-tanya.

"'Hobi-ku _, astaga! Aku merindukanmu! Apa kau tahu? Aku daftar ke SOPA agar bisa satu sekolah lagi denganmu!_ ', dan dia memelukku setelah berkata 'merindukanmu'.", kata Hoseok. "Astaga, Jimin, demi Tuhan, saat itu kami sedang berada di tengah lapangan. Walaupun dia barisan paling belakang, tetap saja banyak orang yang melihat. Memang si alien itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu mengejutkan."

Aku menarik kedua garis bibirku ke atas, menggoda Hoseok. "Tapi… Kau senang, kan?"

"A-apaan, sih?! Tidak, tuh..!", kata Hoseok gugup.

"Hosiki Jung, sudah berapa tahun kita berkawan, hm? Aku tahu sekali saat kau senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, bahagia, apapun emosimu aku tahu.", kataku sambil memegang kedua bahu Hoseok agar menatapku. "Dan aku melihat pancaran kebahagiaan ketika kau menceritakan saat si alien itu memelukmu."

"Huh, _fine!_ Iya, aku senang! Aku bahagia! Puas?!", kata Hoseok sambil menepis kedua tanganku dari bahunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Mungkin ia ingin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dari jangkauan penglihatanku. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggoda sahabatku itu.

Ω

Saat sepulang sekolah, aku ditemani Hoseok ke lapangan basket _indoor_. Hari ini Yoongi _sunbae_ latihan. Dan karena hari ini hujan, latihannya diadakan di dalam ruangan.

Seharusnya siswa kelas 3 sudah berhenti dari kegiatan klub. Tapi, Yoongi _sunbae_ yang memang keras kepala itu tidak mau berhenti. Ia pernah bilang kalau basket sudah seperti musik untuknya. Tidak bisa lepas. Jadi, di sana lah Yoongi _sunbae_ sekarang. Sedang melakukan pertandingan kecil dengan _hoobae_ yang baru ikut klub.

Sebelum duduk di bangku penonton, aku menyeret Hoseok ke tumpukan tas anak-anak klub basket. Sebagai pacar yang baik—dan romantis—aku ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Yoongi _sunbae._ Aku membelikannya dua botol minuman dingin dan satu _sandwich_ untuk disantapnya setelah latihan. Namun, masalah datang saat aku melihat bukit tas itu. Aku lupa yang mana tas Yoongi _sunbae._

"Hosiki, _eottokhe_?"

"Mana kutahu! Lagian, tas pacar sendiri kok lupa! IJP-mu itu, ya…", seru Hoseok sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Habis, tas _namja_ modelnya mirip semua. Rata-rata _bagpack_ warna hitam. Masa aku harus memastikan isinya supaya tahu yang mana yang milik Yoongi _sunbae_..?"

"Kenapa tidak?", kata Hoseok lalu ia mulai membuka satu-per-satu resleting _bagpack_ yang berwarna hitam.

" _Ya!_ Kalau kita dituduh mencuri, bagaimana?!"

"Tidak mungkin. Toh kita kelihatan sama mereka. Jadi mereka pasti lihat kalau kita tidak mengambil apa-apa dan malah menaruh sesuatu di salah satu tas di sini. Nah, apa ini punya Jadi mereka pasti lihat kalau kita tidak mengambil apa-apa dan malah menaruh sesuatu di salah satu tas di sini. Nah, apa ini punya barang Yoongi _sunbae_?", kata Hoseok sambil menarik kaos dalaman dari dalam _bagpack_ hitam pertama yang ia buka.

"Hiiii, mana kutahu! Aku tidak pernah melihat kaus dalamnya!"

Hoseok menutup _bagpack_ itu lalu mulai membuka _bagpack_ lainnya yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Kalau ini?"

Hoseok menarik handuk kecil berwarna abu-abu. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah itu handuk Yoongi _sunbae_ , dan aku rasa itu benar. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan kalau _bagpack_ itu milik Yoongi _sunbae._

Hoseok membuka resleting _bagpack_ itu lebih lebar sehingga aku lebih leluasa memasukkan minuman dan makanan ke dalamnya.

Setelah mengembalikan _bagpack_ itu seperti semula, aku menarik lengan Hoseok untuk duduk di bangku penonton.

Namun, karena Hoseok ditelepon _eomma-_ nya, disuruh belanja sayuran dan buah-buahan, aku jadi ikut pulang dan tidak menunggu Yoongi _sunbae_ hingga latihannya selesai.

Aku mengirim pesan singkat ke kontak bernama Yoongyoong Sunbae:

" _Sunbae, kalau sudah latihannya, dilihat ya tasnya. Aku memasukkan sesuatu untukmu. Kekeke. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Aku pulang duluan, ya.."_

Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar lapangan sambil sesekali masih melirik ke arah Yoongi _sunbae_ yang masih serius bermain, tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku.

Ω

tbc


	4. Chapter 3

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _._

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Wrong bag**_

* * *

" _Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam tasku? Tidak ada apapun._ "

DEG.

Serius? _Jinjjayo_? Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak selama satu detik ketika aku membaca _chat_ dari Yoongi sunbae. Tuhkan, firasatku benar.. Aku salah memasukkan bingkisan penuh cintaku ke tas milik orang lain. Duh, memalukan sekali..! Soalnya, selain makanan dan minuman, aku memasukkan surat cinta juga. Ugh. Kalau dibaca, bagaimana? Aaah! Aku bisa gila!

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang kutulis di surat cinta itu. Tapi aku cuma ingat sedikit. Kalau tidak salah aku bilang ' _Kau selalu nampak keren saat bermain basket',_ ya, kurang lebih seperti itu deh. Ada basket-basketnya pokoknya. Kalau orang itu baca, bisa salah paham, tuh. Nanti orang itu sangka aku nge- _fan_ sama dia, lagi. _Ew_.

Aku harus mencari surat salah sasaranku itu dan mengambilnya kembali. Kalau _sandwich_ dan minuman, sih, buat dia saja.

Ah, aku harus membalas chat Yoongi sunbae dulu. Aku malah jadi melamun.

" _Aku memasukkan makanan dan minuman untuk sunbae. Tapi sepertinya aku salah tas. Eottokhe, sunbae? :'( Mianhe…"_

 _Send!_

Huft.. Ternyata selain pelupa, aku juga ceroboh. Benar-benar, deh. Apa yang bagus, sih, dari aku?

Pintar? Biasa saja. Daya ingat? Parah. Ketelitian? Kacau.

Aku bahkan tidak jago olahraga.

Yang bisa kubanggakan hanya suaraku ini. Ugh, memalukan sekali sih kau, Park Jimin!

 _TRING!_

Eh, ada _chat_ masuk dari kontak Yoongyoong Sunbae.

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu."_

 _Mwoya?!_ Begitu saja balasannya?! Astaga, si kulkas itu…. Setidaknya dia bisa berterimakasih atas niatku, kan? Dasar menyebalkan! Ya sudah, aku balas dingin lagi saja, biar Yoongi _sunbae_ tahu rasa.

" _Ne."_

 _Send!_

Huh. Memangnya cuma dia yang bisa dingin? Aku juga bisa!

Ω

Duh, ini jam berapa? Aku melirik jam di layar teratas ponselku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.05 pm. Wow, dan _last chat-_ ku dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ adalah pukul 07.40 pm. Itu pun aku yang mengakhirinya dengan balasanku yang singkat itu.

Rasanya aku ingin berkata kasar….

Ω

 _(Di sekolah)_

Aku tiba di sekolah agak lebih pagi dari biasanya karena aku dapat kereta pertama hari ini. Aku berjalan dengan gontai ke arah gerbang karena aku masih agak sedih _chat-_ ku tidak dibalas Yoongi _sunbae._ Cuma di- _read_ saja.

Bahkan sekarang dia belum mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Apa dia marah, ya? Eh, ngapain juga dia marah. Harusnya aku yang marah sama dia. Aku niat baik kok diketusin. Sebal!

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di loker. Aku mengganti sepatuku lalu menyimpan yang kotor di dalam loker. Aku langsung berjalan ke arah kelasku karena aku malas kalau misalnya nanti berpapasan sama Yoongi _sunbae._ Aku kan masih kesal padanya.

Ω

Aku kesal, sih, sama Yoongi _sunbae._ Tapi kalau melihat dia latihan basket, sih, mau.. Hehehe.

Lagi-lagi aku berjalan dengan Hoseok ke arah lapangan basket. Yang _outdoor,_ soalnya hari ini cerah. Hari ini aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuk Yoongi _sunbae._ Aku kan masih marah ceritanya. Biar dia mengerti kalau aku marah. Aku juga ingin melihat reaksinya kalau aku marah. Mungkin dia bakal merajuk dan melakukan apa saja supaya aku nggak marah lagi, kan? Hehehe.

Aku dan Hoseok sampai di lapangan. Terlihat Yoongi _sunbae_ sedang memberikan arahan kepada _hoobae-hoobae-_ nya. Ada salah satu _hoobae_ yang menunjuk-nunjuk aku. Yoongi _sunbae_ pun berbalik lalu tersenyum manis ketika ia melihatku. Duh.. Aku kan masih mau marah.. Kok disenyumin, sih?

Yoongi _sunbae_ berlari ke arahku dengan _backsound_ "CIEEE" dari mulut anak-anak basket.

"Jiminnie, mau menemani _sunbae_ latihan lagi?", tanya Yoongi _sunbae._

Aku mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban. Ih, kok aku kelihatan antusias, sih. Aku kan harusnya memperlihatkan kalau aku marah. Tapi kok Yoongi _sunbae_ kayaknya biasa-biasa aja, tuh? Padahal semalam aku cuekin.

"Sudah makan?", tanyanya lagi.

" _Ne,_ sudah, _sunbae._ ", kataku, berusaha terdengar secuek mungkin.

"Bagus, deh. Ya sudah, _sunbae_ mulai latihan, _ne_? Nanti pulangnya _sunbae_ antar. _Sunbae_ bawa helm dua hari ini."

Aku langsung sumringah. " _Ne! Sunbae, fighting!_ "

Ih.. Aku gampangan banget, sih. Ditawarin pulang bareng aja langsung luluh. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi _sunbae_ mengajakku pulang bersama. Mungkin dia juga menyadari kalau kemarin telah berbuat salah padaku. Dan ini wujud permohonan maafnya. Yoongi _sunbae_ kan dingin, jadi mungkin dia lebih suka langsung beraksi dari pada banyak omong. Aku suka, hehehe.

Yoongi _sunbae_ terkekeh lalu mengusap poniku sampai acak-acakan. Tapi aku tidak marah karenanya, aku malah senang. Lalu terdengar lagi koor "CIEEEE" dari anak-anak basket. Yoongi _sunbae_ pun berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung menyuruh mereka berlari 20 keliling lapangan. Rasain, siapa suruh ngegodain aku lagi pacaran sama _sunbae._

Ω

Baru lima belas menit aku menonton anak-anak basket latihan, Hoseok minta ditemani ke toilet. Mules katanya.

Aku dengan berat hati meninggalkan pacarku yang sedang berada dalam mode gantengnya (main basket sampai keringetan) itu dan berjalan ke arah ruangan klub basket. Aku suruh Hoseok ke toilet yang ada di dalam sana, supaya lebih dekat. Hoseok masuk ke dalam toilet dan aku duduk-duduk di meja besar yang biasanya dipakai anak basket untuk makan atau menaruh handuk dan pakaian mereka yang basah karena keringat.

BRAK!

Hiiii. Suara apa itu?! Aku celingukan mencari sumber suara tadi, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku berjalan ke arah loker yang menjulang tinggi hingga hampir menyentuh langit-langit, siapa tahu ada orang di sana, cuma tidak kelihatan kalau dari sudut aku duduk-duduk tadi.

" _Nu-nuguseyo_?", tanyaku lirih.

Salah satu pintu loker mendadak menutup dan menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang super tinggi dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kamu siapa?", tanya _namja_ itu.

" _Mwoya..?_ Kamu yang siapa. Kenapa buka-buka loker anak basket?", tanyaku ketus. Tapi sedetik kemudian hatiku mencelos melihat penampilan cowok itu. Dia pakai seragam tim basket sekolah. Oke, dia pasti anak basket.

"Aku anggota basket.", kata cowok itu. Tuhkan, aku jadi kelihatan bego, deh. Cowok itu melanjutkan, "Dan kamu, _yeoja,_ ngapain di ruangan ini? Setahuku sekolah ini nggak punya tim basket puteri."

Ups. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Aku seenaknya masuk ke ruangan yang biasanya khusus cowok ini karena sudah beberapa kali di ajak masuk oleh Yoongi _sunbae._ Aku jadi akrab sama anak-anak basket karena hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat cowok yang satu ini. Siapa dia?

"A-aku mau ke toilet.", kataku sambil membalikkan badanku dengan cepat. Aku mau menyusul Hoseok dan mengajaknya cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Tunggu.", kata cowok itu sambil menggebrak loker di depan mukaku, menahanku pergi dengan cara yang sok keren. "Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kamu siapa? Aku Jeon Jungkook, kelas 1-A."

Yaish. Anak kelas 1 ternyata. Kok nyebelin, sih. "Aku Park Jimin, 2-B.", kataku dengan penekanan ekstra pada angka 2.

Dapat kulihat matanya sedikit membelalak. Kenapa dia?

"Park.. Jimin?", tanyanya ragu.

"Iya. Kenapa?", kataku nyolot. Kok dia kaget mendengar namaku daripada kelasku? _Hell,_ aku ini _sunbae._ Harusnya dia panik dan minta maaf dong udah berani galak-galak sama aku.

"Oh.. Jadi ini, Park Jimin yang nge- _fan_ banget padaku..?", katanya sambil tersenyum sok ganteng.

"Haa? Kamu ngomong apa, sih?"

Dia menempelkan tangannya yang satunya lagi pada loker, jadi sekarang aku benar-benar terkunci dikungkungannya. Uhhh.. aku benci situasi ini. Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Bahkan aku dan Yoongi _sunbae_ saja belum pernah sedekat ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura begitu, manis. Kamu kan, Park Jimin yang menaruh _sandwich,_ minuman, dan.. surat cinta di dalam tasku?", cowok itu menyeringai saat mengatakan 'surat cinta'.

Aku tersentak. Ternyata aku salah memasukkan bingkisan cintaku ke dalam tas anak kelas 1 yang menyebalkan ini. Dewi-dewi khayangan.. Apa keadaan bisa berubah menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

Oh, tentu saja bisa. Karena sekarang wajah Jeon Jungkook itu mendekati wajahku. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak memberontak. Bukannya tidak mau. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan bersuara.

"Kamu cantik juga.", katanya sambil mengelus sehelai dari rambut ikalku yang hari ini kubiarkan tergerai. "Aku terima kamu jadi _fan-_ ku. Dan ini _fan service_ dari _oppa,_ khusus untuk _fan_ semanis kamu..", kata Jeon Jungkook itu dengan penekanan pada kata ' _oppa_ '.

Sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Dia melumatnya pelan tapi lama-lama jadi cepat. Baru saat itulah aku dapat menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. Aku memberontak, tapi tangannya sudah lebih cepat lagi memegangi kedua tanganku. Jadi sekarang tanganku berada di atas kepalaku, dan dia dapat lebih mudah lagi mengekspos diriku.

Hoseok, apa yang kau lakukan, sih?! Cepat keluar dari toilet..!

Yoongi _sunbae,_ tolong aku...!

Ω

 _Tbc  
_

* * *

annyeong readernim chinggudeul. Udah muncul nih biang keroknya. Si dedek emesh kookie

tapi di sini dia ngga menggemaskan hahaha

Masih kecil udah main nyosor ae duh kuki diajarin capa ciiiii :))


	5. Chapter 4

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _._

 **Chapter 4:** ** _Troublesome Guy_**

* * *

[Jimin POV]

Untuk pertama kalinya bibirku dicium oleh seorang _namja._ Jadi begini rasanya ciuman? Hm.. Enak juga.. Eh, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Sadar, Park Jimin! _Namja_ ini bukan pacarmu! Dia orang asing yang bahkan lebih muda darimu!

Baru aku mau memukul-mukul dada _namja_ itu, aku menyadari kalau aku tidak dapat melihat tanganku sendiri. Karena kedua tanganku sedang mengalung manja pada leher _namja_ yang sedang bertindak kurang ajar padaku.

 _Namja_ itu memegang rahangku dengan satu tangannya. Yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk memeluk erat pinggangku. Aku dapat merasakan lidahnya bergerilya di dalam sana. Menjelajahi setiap sudut mulutku dengan gerakan sensual. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang berjinjit.

Apa-apaan ini?! Memalukan sekali! Sejak kapan aku berjinjit? Mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya pula. Aku jadi nampak menikmati perlakuannya kalau begini.

Setelah kesadaran menamparku, aku mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu sekuat tenaga. Berhasil, _namja_ itu terhuyung lalu menabrak loker di belakangnya. Rasakan! Makanya jangan macam-macam sama non Jimin!

 _Namja_ itu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya hingga yang basah bukan lagi bibirnya, tapi kulit tangannya. Sorot matanya tajam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian menyebalkan.

"Huh, munafik."

Apa katanya?! Munafik?

 _Namja_ itu berjalan dengan _slow motion_ ke arahku. Entah betul-betul _slow motion_ entah di mataku saja dia terlihat seperti itu.

"Sok jual mahal dengan mendorongku.. Tapi, tadi kamu sempat menikmatinya, iya, kan? Lumayan lama, pula. Leherku sampai kram karena menunduk terus.", lanjut _namja_ itu sambil memenjarakanku lagi dalam kungkungannya.

Sepertinya wajahku memerah, karena aku merasa seluruh tubuhku panas. Entah karena emosi entah karena adegan yang tadi seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Dan _namja_ itu tertawa meremehkanku.

"Kamu nggak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Kamu sudah membuatku marah. Berani-beraninya sok jual mahal sama seorang Jeon Jungkook.", desis _namja_ itu tepat di telinga kananku.

Jeon Jungkook itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku lagi.

Tuhan.. Tolong Jimin.

GREK.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu suara Hoseok menggema di ruangan klub basket.

"Chim..? Di mana kamu?"

Fokus Jeon Jungkook melemah. Aku menendang selangkangannya dengan lututku lalu aku berlari belingsatan ke arah Hoseok. Aku sempat menoleh dan kulihat Jeon Jungkook sedang terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memegangi aset masa depannya. Haha! Rasakan itu, bocah!

"Jimin? Kok berantakan amat... _Mwoya?!_ "

Pertanyaan Hoseok berubah jadi pekikan kaget ketika aku menariknya keluar dari ruangan klub basket dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Aku harus segera kabur dari Jeon Jungkook.

Ω

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Stop, Chim! Aku capek!", teriak Hoseok.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika menyadari aku dan Hoseok sudah berada di taman belakang SOPA. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kenapa aku menarik Hoseok ke sini, bukannya kembali ke lapangan basket. Mungkin naluriku mengatakan kalau aku harus jauh-jauh dari Jeon Jungkook. Tadi dia pakai seragam basket, berarti dia mau latihan, kan? Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku kalau harus berpapasan lagi sama dia..

Kembali ke kenyataan.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu menatap Hoseok. " _Mian,_ Hoseokie.. Aku.. Aku..."

" _Ya, ya.._ Apaan, sih. Kok nangis?"

Eh? Aku nangis?

Aku menyentuh kedua pipiku yang ternyata sudah basah. Sejak kapan aku menangis? Jangan-jangan sejak masih di hadapan Jungkook? Yaish, memalukan sekali kalau benar Jeon Jungkook itu melihatku menangis.

Hoseok merengkuhku di dalam pelukannya. Aku menyampirkan daguku di bahu Hoseok dan tangisanku semakin menderas.

"Cup.. Cup.. Jimin sayang... Ada apa? Kok nangis sampai segininya? Sedih banget ya..? Memangnya ada apa, _baby_?"

Ketika aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, yang keluar dari mulutku malah rengekan. Dan sekarang aku jadi sesengukan.

"Aku kelamaan, ya, bokernya? Maafin aku, deh.. Tadi kamu lihat apa di ruang basket? Hantu?"

Ih, Hoseok. Aku lagi serius kok dia ngomongin boker.

"Kalau hantu, sih, mending...", ucapku lirih.

Hoseok mendorong bahuku pelan agar dia dapat melihat wajahku. "Maksudmu?"

Aku pun menceritakan kejadian tadi. Tapi aku melewatkan adegan ketika aku mengalungkan tanganku di leher Jungkook dan berjinjit seakan-akan menginginkan yang lebih dari Jungkook. Malu-maluin soalnya.

Ω

Entah bagaimana sekarang aku dan Hoseok sudah duduk di bangku taman. Tangisanku sudah berhenti dan aku menatap kosong ke arah danau buatan yang sengaja dibuat SOPA untuk penelitian kelas biologi dan kimia.

"Chim.. Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang sudah terjadi jangan disesali, tapi dijadikan pelajaran. Mulai sekarang, kamu harus lebih waspada dan hati-hati. Dan penyakit IJP-mu itu harus segera dibasmi."

Aku menatap Hoseok sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ke bawah. "Tapi aku merasa bersalah sama Yoongi _sunbae..._ "

"Begini saja. Kalau menurutku, ada dua pilihan. Kamu jujur dan kalian akan marahan _sekarang._ Kamu nggak jujur, Yoongi _sunbae_ tahu dari orang lain, dan kalian akan marahan _nanti._ "

Satu eksklamatori untuk Hoseok. Wow.

Hoseok memang jauh lebih berpengalaman soal cinta-cintaan daripada aku. Wajar saja, sih. Ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran, sedangkan Hoseok sudah berkali-kali ganti pacar sejak SMP. Yang terakhir sama Kim Taehyung itu lumayan lama, sekitar satu tahunan.

" _The choice is yours._ ", lanjut Hoseok yang mampu membuatku merinding.

Aku akan pilih yang mana?

Jujur? Atau pendam?

Ω

Tbc

* * *

Hello hello

Hello hello

Tell me what you want right now

/nyanyi part tae/

Aku ga sabar pengen masukin taetae. Mungkin di chap depan deh

Hmm dan kira2 jimjn bakal jujur ga ya sama yungi? Lets see in the next chap. Chuuuu


	6. Chapter 5

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

.

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _dan angin musim semi bertiup memberi kesejukan_

 _._

 **Chapter 5: Rumput Tetangga Lebih Hijau**

* * *

[Jimin POV]

Hari itu aku tidak duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk menemani Yoongi _sunbae_ latihan basket seperti biasanya. Aku takut bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook, anak kelas satu yang kurang ajar itu, kalau diam di sana. Jadi, aku dan Hoseok menunggu Yoongi _sunbae_ di taman depan SOPA.

Tadi aku sempat mencuci mukaku dan sedikit membetulkan riasanku, aku tidak mau Yoongi _sunbae_ tahu kalau aku habis menangis. Bagaimana kalau dia bertanya kenapa aku menangis? Huwaaa, bisa kelimpungan aku mencari alasan.

Iya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Yoongi _sunbae_ soal insiden ciuman itu. Toh si Jeon Jungkook itu baru kelas satu, kupikir, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku apalagi pada Yoongi _sunbae._ Secara, kami berdua kan _sunbae,_ sedangkan dia _hoobae._

Aku mengirim _chat_ ke kontak Yoongyoong Sunbae dan bilang kalau aku menunggunya di taman depan. Selagi menunggu, aku dan Hoseok sudah tidak membahas tentang Jeon Jungkook lagi, kami berbincang tentang drama Lee Jongsuk yang terbaru. Lumayan lah, aku jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan sensasi aneh yang masih saja terasa di bibirku.

"Eh? Hobi-ku?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menginterupsi 'obrolan cewek'-ku dan Hoseok. Kami berdua menoleh lalu menemukan sosok Kim Taehyung sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami.

"Whaa.. Ada angin apa Hobi-ku masih ada di sekolah jam segini? Menunggui Taetae selesai latihan, ya?", serunya sambil berlari ke arah kami.

 _Heol._ Percaya diri sekali anak itu. Apa semua anak kelas satu mengidap penyakit narsis?

"Penyakit _over confident-_ mu itu masih saja, ya, Kim Taehyung.", gerutu Hoseok.

"Terus, ngapain Hobi-ku masih di sekolah? Ini sudah jam lima, loh..", kata Taehyung sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Akui saja, Hobi-ku sedang menunggui Taetae, kan?"

"Iya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi bukan kamu. Dan hentikan 'Hobi-ku' juga 'Taetae'-mu itu. Menjijikkan!", ucap Hoseok misuh-misuh.

"Heiiii.. 'Hobi' kan panggilan sayangku untukmu.. Sedangkan 'Taetae' panggilan sayangmu untukku. Masa Hobi-ku lupa?"

Aku menjulingkan mataku malas. Si Taehyung ini memang alien bin ajaib. Dulu dia cuekin Hoseok habis-habisan gara-gara kerajingan main _game online._ Sekarang dia sok-sok mendekati Hoseok lagi. Aku jadi ingin sekali teriak, 'Woooy, ke mana aja, looo!'

Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku 'menyelamatkan' Hoseok dari spekulasi menyebalkan Kim Taehyung, jadi, aku membuka suaraku. "Hosiki sedang menemaniku menunggui Yoongi _sunbae,_ Taehyung."

"Eh.. Loh? Chimchim _noona_?! Aku tidak tahu _noona_ sekolah di sini juga. _Noona_ apa kabar?", tanya Taehyung ceria.

 _Heol._ Dari tadi dia tidak menyadari kalau gadis di depan Hoseok adalah aku? Dasar, menyebalkan. Tapi… berita bagus untuk Hoseok. Berarti Kim Taehyung kali ini serius dengan perkataannya bahwa ia menyesal menyia-nyiakan Hoseok, akan terus mengejar Hoseok sampai Hoseok mau kembali padanya, dan tidak akan melirik _yeoja_ selain Hoseok.

" _Annyeong._ Aku baik. Tapi Hoseok tidak, habis, ada kamu, sih.", kataku ketus. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah _namja_ yang membuat Hoseok gundah gulana selama beberapa bulan terakhir (yang menyebabkan terusiknya malam-malam berhargaku yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk tidur).

"Aah, itu, sih, di luarnya saja. Aku tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hobi-ku senang berada di dekatku.", kata Taehyung sambil memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan memuja.

Hoseok memasang muka mual ingin muntah. Sedangkan aku berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak tertawa. Aku juga sebenarnya tahu betul kalau Hoseok itu masih sayang sekali pada Taehyung. Ia mungkin hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana perjuangan Taehyung untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di sebelah Hoseok dengan begitu natural, seakan-akan kami bertiga adalah teman akrab. "Tadi _noona_ lagi nunggu siapa? Yoongi? Apa itu Yoongi _hyeong,_ kapten tim basket?"

"Hm.", aku mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Waaa, roman-romannya Chimchim _noona_ ada sesuatu yaaa sama Yoongi _hyeong_?"

"Kamu ini anak basket tapi kok ketinggalan gosip, sih? Jimin dan Yoongi _sunbae_ memang berpacaran.", ucap Hoseok dengan nada kesal.

"WUAH?! _JINJJA_?!", seru Taehyung heboh. " _Daebak! Chukae, noona..!_ Aku tidak tahu karena aku baru masuk latihan lagi hari ini.. Kemarin-kemarin aku sakit, tahu, Hobi…"

Aku melihat ekspresi Hoseok berubah dari masam menjadi terkejut dan terlihat cemas. Tapi Hoseok tidak mau menunjukkannya pada Taehyung, jadi dia sok keren dengan memasang tampang datarnya dan berkata, "Aku baru tahu alien bisa sakit.", tapi dia tetap penasaran, tuh. Soalnya, dia menambahkan, "Sakit apa memangnya?"

Taehyung menyengir senang karena Hoseok masih perhatian padanya. "Tifus, Hobi-ya.. Aku _drop_ karena kelelahan sehabis pindahan dari Daegu. Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul."

"Sendirian? _Wae_?", tanyaku karena aku yakin Hoseok juga penasaran.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka di Daegu, jadi cuma aku yang pindah ke Seoul.", kata Taehyung. "Awalnya mereka tidak mengijinkan aku tinggal sendiri dan menyuruhku tinggal bersama dengan pamanku lagi seperti waktu SMP. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau nanti ada Hobi-ku yang akan mengurusku.. Akhirnya mereka membolehkan aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen."

"Apaan, kok bawa-bawa aku?!", seru Hoseok sok-sokan ngambek. Padahal dia senang, tuh.. Lihat saja rona merah jambu di pipinya. _Tsundere_ sekali, sih, sahabatku yang satu ini..

"Aku tidak bilang pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ kalau kita putus, karena aku yakin kita pasti akan berpacaran lagi, Hobi-ya.."

" _Ya,_ hentikan _banmal-_ mu itu! Aku _sunbae-_ mu, setidaknya panggil aku _noona_!"

" _Ne,_ Hobi-ku _noona_!", seru Taehyung sambil menyengir ala Taehyung—cengiran lebar berbentuk kotak.

"Terserah, deh!", ucap Hoseok kesal.

"Terus kamu ngapain masih di sini, Tae? Kan latihannya sudah selesai.", tanyaku.

"Aku menunggu temanku, tadi dia mandi dulu. Kalau aku, sih, nanti saja di apartemen."

"Dasar jorok!", seru Hoseok. "Jangan malas mandi begitu, nanti kuman menempel dan kau sakit lagi."

V ber- _aegyo,_ "Mandiin~"

"Mimpimu!", bentak Hoseok.

Aku terkikik geli melihat mantan pasangan itu. Walaupun terlihat dan terdengar tidak akur, aku dapat merasakan bunga-bunga imajiner berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak cepat-cepat balikan saja, sih..?

"Wah.. wah.. Kita bertemu lagi."

Deg!

Suara itu. Aku ingat suara itu!

Jeon Jungkook!

Dan benar saja, ketika aku menoleh, ada Jeon Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di belakang Taehyung.

"Yow, sudah mandinya?", tanya Taehyung.

"Hm.", ucap Jungkook sambil tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya padaku. Duh.. Aku jadi salah tingkah, kan..

"Hei, kok melototin Jimin _noona,_ Kook?", tanya Taehyung bingung.

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, " _Ani,_ hanya saja.. Aku punya urusan yang belum selesai dengannya."

"Urusan apa? Memangnya kalian saling kenal?", tanya Taehyung, dahinya berkerut saking tidak mengertinya dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Kita tidak punya urusan yang belum selesai, bahkan sejak awal kita tidak punya urusan apapun!", seruku.

"Wow.. beginikah sikap seseorang yang tadi menc—EMPHF!"

Aku buru-buru bangkit dari dudukku dan menutup mulut Jungkook dengan tanganku.

"Menc….?", tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Aku melototi Jungkook. Dia juga balas melotot padaku. Aku mengirimkan telepati melalui pelototan itu.

Aku menaikkan alisku. _"Ya, jangan macam-macam!"_

Dia juga menaikkan alisnya, hanya sebelah. _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

Aku semakin melebarkan kedua mataku. _"Jangan kau bocorkan masalah yang tadi. Itu hanya kecelakaan!"_

Aku dapat merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya menaik. _"Kecelakaan yang menyenangkan.. Apa kau mau lagi?"_

Kerutan tercipta di dahiku. _"Jangan bermimpi, bocah!"_

Sekarang matanya menyipit sok ganteng dan seringaiannya di bawah tanganku semakin melebar. _"Well.. Aku bisa memimpikanmu malam ini kalau aku mau. Telanjang. Bersamaku. Kita bermain."_

"APA KAU GILA?!", akhirnya aku memutus telepati kami dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok berjengit terkejut karena sejak tadi yang mereka lihat hanya aku dan Jungkook yang saling melotot selama beberapa detik. Mereka tidak mendengar percakapan melalui telepati yang tadi kulakukan dengan Jungkook.

"Jimin..?"

Ugh. Itu suara Yoongi _sunbae_!

Sontak aku melepaskan tanganku dan bergeser menjauh dari Jungkook.

" _Sunbae!_ Sudah selesai? Ayo, kita pulang..!", seruku agak terlalu ceria.

Dapat kurasakan aura Jungkook menghitam dan tatapan mata curiganya itu… Rasanya seperti melubangi punggungku. Walaupun tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan wajah Jungkook mengkerut tidak suka.

" _Ne, uri kajja._ Hoseok, kami duluan, ya? Kau pulang bersama Taehyung, kan?"

"Loh, kok _sunbae_ ngomong begitu?"

"Tadi saat selesai latihan, Taehyung menceritakan tentang kamu di ruang ganti. Jadi, satu tim tahu kalau kalian berpacaran.", ucap Yoongi _sunbae_.

" _MWO?!_ Seenaknya saja kau, alien!", bentak Hoseok pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa, Hobi-ku malu, yaa? Kita kan memang pacaran, _chagi~_ "

"Jijay!", seru Hoseok sambil berjalan menjauhi meja taman. "Aku duluan, hati-hati Chim. Yoongi _sunbae,_ titip temanku, ya. _Adios._ "

" _Ne,_ hati-hati Hoseok.", kata Yoongi _sunbae._

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, huwaaaang.. Hoseok pulang, dan di sana masih ada Jeon Jungkook dengan sorot mata mematikannya.

"Kami duluan ya, kalian juga pulang lah, sudah sore.", kata Yoongi _sunbae_ pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

" _Ne,_ hati-hati, _hyeong, noona_!~", seru Taehyung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Yoongi _sunbae_ menggandeng tanganku lalu berjalan menjauh dari taman.

Sekali lagi.

Yoongi _sunbae_ menggandeng tanganku!

Di sekolah!

Ini yang pertama kalinya! Gila! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Hari ini Yoongi _sunbae_ mengantarkanku pulang dan menggandeng tanganku. Wuaaaa, aku bahagia~!

Ω

[Author POV]

"Yuk, Kook, kita pulang juga. Aku mau mengejar Hobi-ku, siapa tahu dia belum jauh.", ucap Taehyung.

"Hm. Omong-omong, kau kenal mereka?"

"Yang tadi pergi pertama itu Hobi-ku, yang _yeoja_ satu lagi Jimin _noona,_ sahabatnya Hobi-ku. Kalau yang _namja_ kan kau sudah tahu tadi, Yoongi _hyeong,_ ketua tim basket. Dan ternyata… Yoongi _hyeong_ pacarnya Jimin _noona_!"

"Pacar..? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, aku kan baru masuk lagi karena kena tifus. Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu, dong. Kan kau sekolah setiap hari.", kata Taehyung. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau kan selalu diam di kelas, perpustakaan, atau atap. Mana tahu gosip-gosip di sekolah."

Jungkook tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia berjalan dalam diam. Tapi, benaknya riuh dengan kilasan ciumannya dengan Jimin tadi, dan Jimin yang digandeng mesra oleh Yoongi, _sunbae-_ nya.

 _Pacar, ya..? Well, ternyata benar ungkapan rumput tetangga lebih hijau. Pacar orang memang lebih menantang._ Ucap Jungkook dalam hati sambil ber- _smirk_ ria.

Ω

 ** _Kesalahanmu adalah, telah muncul di hadapanku. - Jungkook._**

Ω

Tbc

* * *

ORUL2 says:

nah.. jadi... gitu. /apa coba/

yoong oppa, siap2 ada PHO yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahmu wkwkwkwk


	7. Chapter 6

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi | Kim Seokjin!GS

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

.

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _dan angin musim semi bertiup memberi kesejukan_

 _._

 **Chapter 6:** _ **Our Second Date**_

* * *

[Yoongi POV]

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika membaca _chat_ dari kontak My Jiminnie ❤. Aku langsung buru-buru mengambil handukku dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku mau mengantar Jimin-ku pulang, dan kalau dia mau, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan makan malam dulu. Jadi, aku harus tampan dan harum, dong..

Aku membatasi diriku sendiri cukup lima menit saja untuk mandi. Aku tidak mau membuat Jimin-ku yang manis menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena tadi aku sudah menunggu kamar mandi selama lima belas menit sebelum mendapat giliran. Siapa, sih, anak itu? Mandi kok lama amat. Sepertinya dia baru masuk latihan kali ini. Aku belum hapal wajahnya.

Setelah memakai seragamku lagi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan indera pendengaranku langsung disambut oleh suara riuh dari arah loker.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak SMP, dan alasanku masuk SOPA karena dia juga bersekolah di sini..!", ucap salah satu _hoobae._ Dia juga siapa, ya? Aku baru melihatnya latihan hari ini.

"Cieee, romantis banget..!", seru _hoobae_ yang bernama Bambam.

"Hehe, begitu lah. Aku takut ada yang menggoda Hobi-ku, jadi aku nekat pindah dari Daegu ke sini."

"Omong-omong, Hobi-mu itu siapa, sih, Tae?"

"Jung Hoseok, kelas dua!"

"Wuaa, seorang _sunbae_?! Kau memang hebat, Tae! Hahaha!", ucap _hoobae_ yang bernama Yugyeom.

 _Mwo..? Hoseok, kelas dua? Temannya Jimin dong?_

Aku mencoba usil dengan nimbrung obrolan mereka. "Duh, yang baru kelas satu, pacaran terus.."

"Eh, _sunbae._ Hehe.", yang tadi dipanggil 'Tae' terkekeh malu-malu.

"Hoseok, eh, Hobi-mu itu.. apa temannya Jimin?"

"EH, kok _sunbae_ tahu?"

"Ada, deh.", kataku sok misterius sambil menahan rona kemerahan di pipiku agar tidak muncul. Malu dong, kalau anak-anak basket lihat. Aku mengambil tasku dari loker lalu pamit pada mereka. "Ya sudah, _hyeong_ duluan ya, nanti jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Ah, dan Tae…?"

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, _ibnida._ "

"Taehyung, panggil aku _hyeong_ saja seperti yang lain, oke?"

" _Ne, hyeong_!"

Ω

Setelah setengah jalan menuju taman, aku merogoh-rogoh saku celanaku dan tidak menemukan kunci motor di sana. Sial. Aku pun berbalik arah, kembali ke ruang basket sambil menggerutu. Niatku kan ingin cepat-cepat menemui Jimin, ini malah ada yang ketinggalan segala. Mana yang ketinggalan itu benda yang penting, pula. Jadi, mau tak mau, aku harus kembali ke ruangan basket.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

"Eh, _hyeong,_ ada apa?"

"Kunci motorku ketinggalan, Taehyung."

"Aah, _hyeong_ ceroboh, ternyata. Yasudah, aku duluan ya, _hyeong.._ ", kata Taehyung sambil sedikit membungkuk.

" _Ne,_ hati-hati.", ucapku sambil melanjutkan langkah-langkah cepatku.

Ketika aku membuka pintu ruang basket, aku bertubrukan dengan anak yang tadi mandinya lima belas menit.

"Ah, _mianhamnida, sunbae._ ", kata anak itu.

" _Gwenchana,_ omong-omong, siapa namamu? Aku baru sekali melihatmu latihan."

"Jeon Jungkook, _ibnida._ Saya memang baru ikut latihan sekarang bersama dengan Taehyung."

"Ooh, begitu. Ya sudah, sini kuncinya, biar _hyeong_ saja yang mengunci ruangan."

" _Ne,_ saya duluan, ya, _sunbae._ "

"' _Hyeong'_ saja, Jungkook."

" _Ne, hyeong. Annyeong._ "

Aku mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan basket. Aku terburu-buru berjalan ke lokerku dan mencari benda kecil bernama kunci motor.

Dapat! Sekarang aku agak berlari karena saking semangatnya mau mengantar Jimin. Dan kencan dulu, kalau Jimin mau.. Hehe.

Sesampainya di taman depan, aku heran ketika melihat Taehyung masih ada di sana. Bukannya dia sudah pamit sejak tadi? Lalu aku melihat _yeoja_ di sebelahnya yang sedang terbengong. Oh.. Pantas saja Taehyung belum pulang. Ada Hoseok ternyata.

Eh, kalau ada Hoseok, berarti ada Jimin, dong. Lalu, di mana Jimin?

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok dan Taehyung yang setelah kupikir-pikir, kenapa mereka kelihatan kaget begitu?

Dan ternyata, bukan mereka berdua saja yang kaget, tapi aku juga.

Jimin sedang menutup mulut seorang _namja_ menggunakan tangannya. Mata mereka berdua melotot nyalang. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jimin melakukan itu? Dan siapa _namja_ itu?

"Jimin..?", sapaku ketika aku telah sampai di meja taman.

Jimin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari _namja_ itu. Akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajah _namja_ itu, Jeon Jungkook, yang tadi mandi lima belas menit dan berpapasan denganku di pintu ruangan basket.

" _Sunbae!_ Sudah selesai? Ayo, kita pulang..!", seru Jimin kikuk, dia sepertinya kaget melihatku.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang sedang memandang Jimin dengan intens. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia ada masalah dengan _yeoja chinggu-_ ku?

" _Ne, uri kajja._ Hoseok, kami duluan, ya? Kau pulang bersama Taehyung, kan?", tanyaku.

"Loh, kok _sunbae_ ngomong begitu?"

"Tadi saat selesai latihan, Taehyung menceritakan tentang kamu di ruangan basket. Jadi, satu tim tahu kalau kalian berpacaran.", ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil.

" _MWO?!_ Seenaknya saja kau, alien!", bentak Hoseok pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa, Hobi-ku malu, yaa? Kita kan memang pacaran, _chagi~_ ", goda Taehyung.

"Jijay!", seru Hoseok sambil berjalan menjauhi meja taman. "Aku duluan, hati-hati Chim. Yoongi _sunbae,_ titip temanku, ya. _Adios._ "

" _Ne,_ hati-hati Hoseok.", kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jimin melangkah mendekatiku dengan ragu. Senyum di wajahnya juga tidak seperti biasanya, agak seperti dipaksakan. Jimin.. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau dan Jungkook…. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jimin-ku tidak mungkin ada sesuatu dengan Jungkook. Aku bahkan sangsi mereka saling mengenal.

"Kami duluan ya, kalian juga pulang lah, sudah sore.", kataku pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

" _Ne,_ hati-hati, _hyeong, noona_!~", seru Taehyung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Sekali lagi aku melirik Jungkook yang masih menatapku dan Jimin dengan sorot mata yang aneh. Apa dia tidak suka melihat Jimin dekat-dekat denganku? Hm.. Kalau begitu, akan kubuat dia lebih tidak suka lagi.

Aku menggandeng tangan Jimin erat lalu berjalan menjauh dari taman.

Sekali lagi.

Aku menggandeng tangan Jimin.

Erat.

Di sekolah.

Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Duh.. Aku malu sekali sebenarnya, umbar kemesraan di sekolah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya Jungkook naksir Jimin. Dan harus kuperlihatkan padanya, kalau Jimin milikku seorang. Jadi, aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada tangan Jimin dan membawanya secepat mungkin menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jimin milikku.

Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutnya.

Ω

" _Cha,_ ini helmnya..!", kataku sambil memasangkan helm mungil berwarna kuning lembut ke kepala Jimin. Aku menyejajarkan tinggi badanku dengannya lalu mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, untuk memasangkan tali pengait helm dan sekalian modus, kekeke.

" _N-ne, sunbae._ ", kata Jimin terbata-bata, sepertinya dia grogi karena aku pasangi helm dengan jarak wajah kami yang sedekat ini. Hihihi.

"Jimin mau langsung pulang apa mau makan dulu?", tanyaku, masih dengan wajah kami yang berjarak dekat.

Mata Jimin mencari-cari objek lain untuk dilihatnya ketika menjawab, "Ma-makan dulu juga boleh, _sunbae._ "

Huf.. Kenapa, sih, dia tidak pernah memandang langsung ke mataku kalau sedang berbicara. Sedangkan tadi dia dan Jungkook saling memelototi… Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan yang tadi. Yang terpenting adalah, aku akan kencan dengan Jimin! Hihi.

"Oke, berangkaaat!~"

"Kita mau makan di mana, _sunbae_?"

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus.", aku menepuk-nepuk jok motorku, menyuruh Jimin untuk segera naik. "Yuk, aku sudah kelaparan, hehe."

"A-ah, _ne._ "

Huwaa, ini pertama kalinya aku membonceng Jimin! Dulu, waktu kencan pertama, kami menggunakan bis.. Dan sekarang, kencan yang kedua, Jimin naik motorku, astaga!

Aku menyalakan mesin motorku dan mulai melaju, menjauhi sekolah.

Aku melirik-lirik tangan Jimin yang bertengger di kanan dan kiri _sweater-_ ku. Duh.. Apa aku harus memintanya memelukku, ya? Tapi, apa nanti aku akan disangka mesum? Ah, lebih baik tidak usah kuminta. Jimin bisa memelukku atas kemauannya sendiri. Ini kan baru pertama kali aku memboncengnya, jadi wajar saja kalau dia masih ragu-ragu menempatkan tangannya di mana.

Ω

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku dan Jimin sampai di Yellow Bright, kafe dengan nuansa _vintage_ yang sangat kental. Kafe ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak kecil juga. Letaknya yang berada di Myeongdong membuat kafe ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Aku ikut senang karena kafe ini milik keluarga sahabatku, Jin.

Aku mengajak Jimin duduk di sofa dekat pintu masuk, di sini pemandangannya lebih bagus karena langsung menghadap kaca raksasa yang memperlihatkan jalanan Myeongdong yang tak pernah sepi manusia, dan jika menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, kita akan disuguhi bar tempat memesan sekaligus tempat meracik kopi. Para pengunjung bisa melihat proses pembuatan kopinya dan bahkan bisa membuat kopinya sendiri. Betul-betul konsep kafe yang _homey_ '.

Jin yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir melihatku datang. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu menghampiri mejaku dan Jimin sambil membawa _block note_ yang dihias agar terlihat _vintage._

"Yoongi-ya! Sudah lama tidak mampir! Kau ke mana saja?", tanya Jin ceria.

" _Mian,_ Jinnie.. Tahu lah, kelas tiga, sibuk.", kataku sambil melirik Jimin.

Jin mengikuti arah pandangku lalu tersenyum meledek, "Sibuk apa? Pacaran?", godanya.

Aku hanya terkekeh. "Sudah, nanti saja ngobrolnya. Sekarang, catat pesananku."

"Huh, dasar, punya pacar kok nggak cerita-cerita! Jadi, mau pesan apa?", tanya Jin.

"Omurice keju, _hot chocolate,_ dan satu _slice_ tiramisu untukku. Jimin, kau mau pesan apa?"

Jimin melihat menu sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku _ramyeon tteokbokki, hot lemon tea_ , _mango cheesecake_ , dan.. apa di sini ada kimchi?"

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Dan itu _free,_ spesial untuk _yeoja chinggu-_ nya Yoongi.", kata Jin ceria.

"Wuah, _gomawo,_ unnie..", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Aku jadi ingin meledek Jin karena Jimin memanggilnya ' _unnie_ '.

"Kelihatan, ya, kalau dia lebih tua darimu?", tanyaku pada Jimin.

Aku menoleh pada Jin lalu memasang muka meledek, "Makanya, punya muka jangan boros! Hahaha!"

" _Ya,_ Min Yoongi! Awas saja, aku tambahkan bubuk cabai di tiramisumu!", geram Jin sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Jin. Dia selalu menjadi sasaran yang menyenangkan untuk diledek dan dikerjai. Pipinya akan menggembung, bibirnya maju, lalu wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Lucu sekali, dia jadi mirip babi _pink_ yang dia koleksi sejak kecil.

" _Sunbae,_ kafe ini milik teman _sunbae_?", tanya Jimin memecah lamunanku.

"Iya, Jimin. Namanya Jin, Kim Seokjin. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil karena rumah kami bersebelahan. Kadang aku bantu-bantu di sini kalau sedang senggang."

"Oh, begitu.. Jin _eonni_ cantik sekali, ya, _sunbae_."

Cantik..?

Hm.. Iya, mungkin? Aku tidak pernah menganggap dia wanita, jadi aku bingung mau jawab apa.

Memangnya Jin cantik, ya?

Ah, aku gombali Jimin saja. Jarang-jarang kan, aku _cheesy_ padanya.

"Tapi masih cantik kamu..", kataku.

Hihi, Jimin malu tuh. Pipinya memerah, lucu sekali.. Aku jadi gemas. Tanpa bisa ditahan, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya lalu mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Park Jimin lucu sekali, siiih.."

"Ah.. _A_ _ppo, sunbae_..!"

"Habisnya, kamu manis sekali. Pacarnya siapa, sih..?", godaku lagi.

" _Kkeut. Lovey dovey-_ nya distop dulu. Ini minumannya sudah datang. Makanannya menyusul, ya.", kata Jin sambil menaruh mug _hot chocolate_ di hadapanku dan cangkir _hot lemon tea_ di hadapan Jimin. Dasar, mengganggu saja.

" _Gamsahamnida, eonnie._ Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, _hoobae-_ nya Yoongi _sunbae_ di sekolah."

" _Annyeong,_ Jiminnie.. Kau manis sekali, sih..!", seru Jin lalu mencubit pipi gembil Jimin dengan gemas. " _Hoobae,_ katamu? _Ya,_ Min Yoongi, kau jadi pedofil sekarang?!"

"Pedofil apaan, wajar dong kalau cuma beda satu tahun, mah.", belaku.

"Cih, tetap saja.. Jimin imut sekali, astaga..!", Jin melirik Jimin dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Hati-hati sama Yoongi, dia suka nakal...—AW! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Aku menaruh buku menu kembali ke meja. "Jangan ngomong macam-macam. Sana, buatkan makanan kami. Cepaaaat. Kami sudah kelaparan, nih."

"Huh, _arra_!", Jin berdiri hendak kembali ke dapur, tapi dia berbalik menghadap Jimin lagi sekilas, "Hati-hati, _ne,_ Jiminnie. Kalau Yoongi nakal, telepon _unnie_ saja."

" _Yaish,_ pergi sana!", usirku.

" _Annyeong~_ ", kata Jin sambil melambai mendadahi aku dan Jimin.

Setelah kepergian Jin si nona nyentrik itu, Jimin tertawa pelan. "Jin _eonni_ lucu.."

"Lucu apanya? Gila, sih, iya.", kataku sebal. "Ucapannya yang tadi jangan dipikirkan, _ne_? Aku tidak nakal, kok, Jim.."

" _Aigo.._ Tenang saja, _sunbae._ Aku mengerti, tadi Jin _eonni_ hanya bercanda.", kata Jimin sambil terkekeh.

Duh.. manis sekali tertawanya. Aku pernah bilang kalau suara tertawa Jimin enak didengar, kan?

Wajahnya juga.. Kalau sedang tertawa begitu, pipi _chubby_ Jimin terangkat hingga menutupi mata bulan sabitnya.

Membuat aku semakin gemas saja.

"Tapi.. nakal sekali-kali, boleh, kan?", tanyaku.

"Eh..?"

Secepat kilat, sebelum Jimin mengerti maksudku, aku mengecup pipi Jimin.

"Kena.", kataku sambil menyengir lebar.

" _Yaaa, sunbaeee_!", seru Jimin sambil mencubitiku.

Kami berdua tertawa bahagia.

Aku senang sekali bisa kencan lagi dengan Jimin.

Sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi memikirkan adegannya dengan Jungkook tadi di sekolah.

Ω

tbc

* * *

ORUL2 says:

mumpung lagi ga ada kerjaan, aku fast update nih reader-nim. seneng ga? seneng doong pastinya~

betewe pada sebel ama kook nih roman2nya, maapkeun aku ya para kuki stan, aku menistakan kuki di sini wkwk

.

this chap full of yoonmin moment dari sudut pandang yoongi kyaaah kyaaaah /i love yoonmin so much!/ /but i love other otps too haha/ /i love yoonjin juga/ /dan kookmin/ /plinplan/ /banyak maunya/ /biarin/

next chap bakal beda sudut pandang lagi. ada yang bisa nebak bakal dari pov siapa? :p


	8. Chapter 7

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi | Kim Seokjin!GS

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

.

 _Ketika musim panas bertemu dengan musim dingin_

 _dan angin musim semi bertiup memberi kesejukan_

 _._

 **Chapter 7:** _ **It Hurts**_

* * *

[Jin POV]

Hari ini pelanggan yang datang cukup banyak. Aku senang, sih. Semakin banyak pelanggan berarti semakin banyak pula pemasukan untuk dompet keluargaku. Tapi, aku capek juga karena harus terus-terusan melayani orderan. Si Namjoon ke mana sih?! Bukannya bantu-bantu di kafe! Huh, pasti dia keluyuran tidak jelas lagi! Dasar, _dongsaeng_ tidak tahu diuntung!

Saat aku sedang mengutuk Namjoon di dalam hati, aku melihat dia datang, membuka pintu kafe. Dia tersenyum cerah sekali. _Selalu sangat tampan, seperti biasanya_. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku pun mengambil _block note_ lalu menghampiri meja favoritnya di dekat pintu.

Dia selalu duduk di sana. Itu _spot_ favoritnya. Kadang, kalau dia bilang mau datang, aku sengaja menaruh tanda ' _reserved_ ' di meja itu agar tidak ada orang lain yang duduk di sana.

Aku suka memperhatikan dia meminum kopi racikanku atau melahap kue-kue dan makanan buatanku. Sesekali dia akan memandang jendela besar itu, menikmati pemandangan jalanan Myeongdong. Dengan _angle_ seperti itu, sosoknya semakin terlihat keren di mataku.

"Yoongi-ya! Sudah lama tidak mampir! Kau ke mana saja?", tanyaku ceria. Si bodoh ini tidak tahu apa, kalau aku kangen?! Hehe.

" _Mian_ , Jinnie.. Tahu lah, kelas tiga, sibuk.", kata Yoongi sambil melirik _yeoja_ di sebelahnya. EH, _yeoja_? Yoongi datang bersama seorang _yeoja_?! Aku baru menyadari kalau Yoongi tidak datang sendirian, apalagi bersama _yeoja.._ Hhh.. Apa dia pacar Yoongi? Kalau iya, aku.. tidak tahu lagi, perasaanku akan seperti apa.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi lalu tersenyum meledek, "Sibuk apa? Pacaran?", godaku. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar Yoongi membantah ucapanku. Tapi Yoongi hanya terkekeh saja.

"Sudah, nanti saja ngobrolnya. Sekarang, catat pesananku."

Si _ice-man_ itu….. "Huh, dasar, punya pacar kok nggak cerita-cerita! Jadi, mau pesan apa?", tanyaku sewot. Yoongi memang suka sok misterius. Jadinya kan banyak _yeoja_ yang penasaran sama dia! Sebal!

" _Omurice_ keju, _hot chocolate_ , dan satu _slice_ tiramisu untukku. Jimin, kau mau pesan apa?"

Yang dipanggil 'Jimin' melihat menu sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku _ramyeon tteokbokki, hot lemon tea_ , _mango cheesecake_ , dan.. apa di sini ada _kimchi_?"

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Dan itu _free_ , spesial untuk _yeoja chinggu_ -nya Yoongi.", kataku (sok) ceria.

"Wuah, _gomawo, unnie_..", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat Yoongi menyeringai meledekku. "Kelihatan, ya, kalau dia lebih tua darimu?", tanya Yoongi pada Jimin. Dia menoleh padaku lagi lalu memasang wajah menyebalkannya, "Makanya, punya muka jangan boros! Hahaha!"

Aku menggeram. " _Ya_ , Min Yoongi! Awas saja, aku tambahkan bubuk cabai di tiramisumu!", aku tidak peduli pelanggan-pelanggan lain melirik ke arah kami karena aku teriak-teriak. Toh, ini kafeku. Yaah.. Kafe keluargaku, sih..

Dia tertawa puas. Dasar, Min Yoongi memang selalu menyebalkan!

Aku langsung berjalan menjauh dari meja, masuk ke bar, lalu menyiapkan _hot chocolate_ pesanan Yoongi dan menyuruh karyawan lainnya untuk membuat _hot lemon tea_ agar dua menu itu lebih cepat selesai.

Tiga menit kemudian aku berjalan mendekati meja Yoongi dan Jimin sambil membawa baki berisi minuman mereka. Tidak sengaja aku mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Park Jimin lucu sekali, siiih..", kata Yoongi sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Ah.. _Appo, sunbae_..!"

"Habisnya, kamu manis sekali. Pacarnya siapa, sih..?"

Wajahku memanas. Kenapa, sih, Yoongi itu tidak pernah peka?! Lagipula, apa-apaan sih, bawa pacar ke sini. Apa dia sengaja mau memanasiku?

" _Kkeut. Lovey dovey_ -nya distop dulu. Ini minumannya sudah datang. Makanannya menyusul, ya.", kataku sambil menaruh _mug hot chocolate_ di hadapan Yoongi dan cangkir _hot lemon tea_ di hadapan Jimin. Hahaha, aku berhasil mengganggu adegan manis mereka!

" _Gamsahamnida, eonnie_. Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, _hoobae_ -nya Yoongi _sunbae_ di sekolah.", kata Jimin.

Aku tersenyum ramah. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa marah tidak jelas pada Jimin. " _Annyeong_ , Jiminnie.. Kau manis sekali, sih..!", seruku seraya mencubit pipi gembil Jimin dengan gemas. Hhh.. Dia memang imut dan manis, pantas saja Yoongi menyukainya... " _Hoobae_ , katamu? _Ya_ , Min Yoongi, kau jadi pedofil sekarang?!"

Yoongi cemberut sambil misuh-misuh. "Pedofil apaan, wajar dong kalau cuma beda satu tahun, mah.", belanya. Oh, jadi Jimin satu tahun dibawah aku dan Yoongi..

"Cih, tetap saja.. Jimin manis sekali, astaga.", aku melirik Jimin lagi dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Hati-hati sama Yoongi, dia suka nakal—AW! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Yoongi menaruh lagi buku menu yang tadi dipukulkan ke kepalaku lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan ngomong macam-macam. Sana, buatkan makanan kami. Cepaaaat! Kami sudah kelaparan, nih."

"Huh, _arra_!", seruku seraya berdiri hendak kembali ke dapur, tapi, sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku berbalik menghadap Jimin lagi sekilas, "Hati-hati, _ne_ , Jiminnie. Kalau Yoongi nakal, telepon _unnie_ saja."

"Yaish, pergi sana!", usir Yoongi.

" _Annyeong_ ~", kataku sambil melambai mendadahi Yoongi dan Jimin.

* * *

Aku membuat _omurice_ dan _ramyeon_ sambil cemberut. Yoongi punya pacar? Sejak kapan….

" _Sajangnim,_ nasi gorengnya nanti gosong kalau cuma didiamkan begitu..", ucap salah satu karyawan kafe, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Wah, aduh, aku melamun..! Tolong selesaikan ini, ya, aku mau menyiapkan _ramyeon-_ nya dulu. _Gomawooo._ "

" _Ne, sajangnim._ "

* * *

Setelah _omurice_ dan _ramyeon_ matang, aku keluar dari dapur, hendak membawa makanan-makanan itu ke meja Yoongi dan Jimin. Lalu, aku melihat adegan itu. Mataku melebar, mulutku terbuka.

Yoongi mengecup pipi Jimin, lalu Jimin mencubiti Yoongi, dan mereka berdua tertawa begitu bahagia.

Rasanya dadaku seperti ditimpuk karung tepung seberat 20kg. Beraaat, sekali. Napasku sampai sesak.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam dapur dan menyuruh karyawanku yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka...

Setelah baki makanan beralih ke tangan karyawanku, aku langsung berlari keluar kafe dari pintu belakang. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana.

Yoongi punya pacar.

Mereka berdua nampak bahagia.

Aku senang kalau Yoongi bahagia.

Tapi kenapa, tetap saja.. Dadaku rasanya begitu sakit..?

* * *

Aku terdiam lumayan lama gang sempit di belakang kafe. Posisiku yang awalnya berdiri memunggungi dinding, sudah berubah menjadi berjongkok sambil memeluk lututku sendiri. Alhasil, kakiku mati rasa, sama seperti hatiku.

Aku berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pipiku, menyemangati diriku sendiri. Tegarlah, Kim Seokjin!

Aku berjalan kembali ke dalam, ke ruangan khusus untukku dan keluargaku beristirahat. Ketika melintasi cermin, aku sadar kalau aku harus mencuci muka. Penampilanku kacau sekali. Aku pun mengambil handuk kecil dan pencuci wajah lalu berjalan menuju wastafel. Aku mencuci muka dengan air dingin agar merasa segar. Dan rasanya, ya, lumayan lah. Aku agak merasa segar.

Aku mengambil tas _make up-_ ku lalu memulai kembali riasanku dari awal.

Oke, sekarang aku sudah cantik lagi. Yoongi memang bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadari kecantikanku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja Yoongi. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi sahabatku dan dia sedang membawa pacarnya kemari. Aku harus menemani mereka mengobrol, bukan?

* * *

"Enak tidak makanannya?", tanyaku basa basi saat sampai di meja Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk penuh semangat. " _Ne, eonnie._ Enaaaak sekali! _Eonnie jjang_!"

"Hehehe, kau bisa saja, Jimin.. Terus, Yoongs? Ada komentar?", aku bertanya seperti itu karena Yoongi memang selalu mengomentari makanan dan minuman yang kubuat. Terlalu asin lah, terlalu manis lah, terlalu kering, terlalu matang. Pokoknya adaaa saja yang dia komentari. Tapi, walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah menyisakan satu bulir nasi ataupun setetes air. Dia selalu menghabiskan apapun yang kubuatkan untuknya.

"Seperti biasa, terlalu asin untuk standar _swag_ Min Yoongi."

" _Ya_! Makanan mana yang butuh _swag,_ hah? Makanan itu yang penting enak!", kataku sambil menjewer telinga Yoongi. Eeh, raut wajah Jimin berubah. Apa dia tidak suka aku menjewer pacarnya? Apa dia cemburu? Kekeke, bagus lah kalau dia cemburu. Akan kuperlihatkan kalau aku sudah bertahun-tahun lebih dulu mengenal Yoongi daripada dia.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Yoongi dengan sengaja. Tuhkan, Jimin tambah cemberut. Hahaha.

"Kau ini, kapan sih memuji makananku? Sejak kecil kau selalu saja menghina apapun yang kubuatkan untukmu... Menyebalkan."

Aku sengaja mengatakan 'sejak kecil' supaya Jimin tahu, aku sudah dekat dengan Yoongi sejak kecil. Dia itu pendatang baru. Tidak tahu apa-apa soal Yoongi.

"Masih terlalu cepat dua puluh tahun untuk mengalahkan masakan ibuku dan ibumu, Jinnie..", kata Yoongi sambil mengusak rambutku.

Yoongi mengusak rambutku! Haha. Wajah Jimin semakin mengkerut, tuh. Ternyata ada untungnya juga Yoongi tidak peka. Tapi aku tidak boleh kelihatan senang, jadi aku pun berpura-pura kesal. "Yoongs! Jangan diberantakin, dong! Aku baru dari salon, tahu!"

"Yaish, tidak usah ke salon segala, lah. Percuma, tahu!", kata Yoongi yang malah semakin menghancurkan hasil keriting natural dari salonku. Tapi aku tidak kesal, soalnya, dari artikel yang aku baca di majalah, jika _namja_ mengusak rambutmu berarti dia menyayangimu. Dan aku berpegangan teguh pada teori itu.

"Percuma kenapa? Karena aku sudah cantik, ya?", tanyaku usil. Gosok-gosok berhadiah, siapa tahu Yoongi mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengerutkan dahi dan menaruh tangannya di dagu, sok berpikir.

"Jimin, memangnya menurutmu Jin cantik?"

Apaan, sih, Yoongi! Kok malah balik bertanya ke Jimin!

"Cantik, _sunbae._ Jin _eonnie_ cantik sekali..!", jawab Jimin tulus. _Well,_ rasa sebalku padanya jadi sedikit berkurang. Sedikit, loh, ya.

"Hmm.. Iya, sih. Kalau diperhatikan, Jin cantik juga."

DEG!

Apa?! Yoongi memujiku cantik?! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Soalnya, kalau dia jelek, mana mau aku jadi sahabatnya. Nanti aku ketularan jelek, dong, hahaha!"

Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak pada _joke-_ nya sendiri. Jimin membelaku, memarahi Yoongi tidak baik kalau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa cemberut karena tawa Yoongi yang semakin mengencang.

Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku ini, Yoongi-ah..?

.

.

 **'Sahabat'. Satu-satunya kata yang kubenci yang keluar dari mulutmu – Seokjin**

.

.

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

Jadiiii dah ketahuan kan yang ngomong kayak gitu di prolog siapa? JIN! hehehe

aku suka banget yoonjin gatau kenapa ya tuhaaan mereka itu eomma appa bangetttttt

tapi aku juga suka yoonmin. namjin. jikook. vkook. hopev. semua otp bangtan dah aku suka semua

intinya aku suka bangtan aja :")


	9. Chapter 8

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi | Kim Seokjin!GS

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

Story belongs to ORUL2

* * *

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

.

 _Ketika musim panas_ _,_ _musim dingin_ _,_ _musim semi, dan musim gugur_

 _...bertemu._

 _._

 **Chapter** **8** **:** _ **Acquiring**_ _ **You**_

* * *

[Jungkook POV]

Aku duduk di sofa mini yang menempel dengan dinding jendela kamarku. Ruangan ini sekarang hanya berpendar lampu-lampu temaram karena aku hanya menyalakan dua lampu baca yang ada di samping ranjang, supaya suasananya lebih romantis..

Sekarang aku sedang menumpu daguku di bibir jendela dengan tanganku. Sambil memandangi langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang, kejadian tadi siang terputar begitu saja di benakku. Membuatku tanpa sadar menghela napas.

Park Jimin...

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mengirimiku makanan dan minuman... serta surat cinta. Tapi, dia sudah punya pacar. _What the...?_

Dan parahnya, pacarnya adalah seorang _sunbae,_ yang kebetulan adalah seorang kapten tim basket, satu-satunya ekskul yang aku ikuti. Itu juga karena dipaksa Taehyung, sih.

 _Well.._ Ini aneh. Park Jimin aneh.

Bukankah dia _fan_ beratku? Sudah satu bulan ini dia memerhatikanku terus, seperti yang tertulis di surat cintanya?

Atau, sebetulnya, dia ingin memberikan surat itu pada Min Yoongi, tapi malah salah alamat? Kalau memang begitu.. Hahaha. Dia ceroboh sekali.

Ya.. Seorang ceroboh yang cantik.

Nampaknya nasib baik sedang tidak berada di pihaknya, karena berkat kecerobohannya itu, dia jadi berurusan denganku.

Jika memang surat itu ditujukan untuk Min Yoongi, harus ku akui, betapa beruntungnya _sunbae_ itu memiliki Park Jimin yang sangat menyukainya. Entah kenapa, hatiku mencelos. Apa aku kecewa, surat romantis itu bukan ditujukan padaku, melainkan pada orang lain?

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi... Hah!

Aku sudah terlanjur tertarik pada Park Jimin. Jadi, sebaiknya, apa yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu?

Mendekati Park Jimin, mengusir Min Yoongi, lalu keluar dari tim basket?

Menjauhkan Min Yoongi dari Park Jimin, keluar dari tim basket, lalu mendekati Park Jimin?

Tidak perlu keluar dari tim basket juga mendepak Yoongi, tapi dekati saja langsung Park Jimin?

Oke, aku ambil pilihan ketiga, sepertinya ide yang itu lebih menarik. Tidak perlu menyingkirkan Min Yoongi. Rebut saja Park Jimin. _Good idea_.

Ada suara notifikasi masuk. Kim Namjoon. Dia mengajakku _hangout_ di Seoul Clubs lagi malam ini. Memangnya besok dia tidak akan bersekolah, apa? Aku membalas " _Next time_ , Kim." padanya. Wow, baru kali ini aku menolak ajakan dugem. Ini semua karena Park Jimin. Aku punya rencana untuk mendekatinya besok di sekolah. Jadi, tidak mungkin dong, kalau malam ini aku teler. Beberapa saat kemudian ada pesan balasan dari Namjoon.

"Tidak seru, kau, Jeon!"

* * *

[Besoknya, di sekolah]

Aku menunggu Park Jimin di depan lokernya. Kulirik arlojiku, hm.. baru pukul 07:00. Aku belum tahu biasanya Park Jimin datang pukul berapa. Yah.. jadi aku datang agak kepagian. Tidak apa, sekali-sekali ini.

Selagi menanti gadis incaranku itu, beberapa _sunbae_ yang melintas memandangku dengan tatapan memuja. Aku tahu kok, aku tampan. Jadi, aku lempar saja senyumanku, biar mereka semakin menggila. Benar saja, terdengar pekikan senang ala _fangirl_ ketika aku tebar pesona. Sepertinya _list fan-_ ku bertambah lagi.

Ruang loker sepi sekarang, sampai tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar itu.

"K-kau?!"

Aku menoleh ketika ada suara seorang gadis yang menyapa gendang telingaku. Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar.

"Hai.", sapaku sambil tersenyum tampan. Ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang sudah kutunggu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Park Jimin.

"M-mau apa kau di depan lokerku, hah?!", tanyanya panik.

"Mau ketemu kamu.", jawabku santai.

Dia melotot. Mengaga. Menghentakkan kakinya satu kali. Matanya yang masih melotot itu melihat ke sekitar dengan panik.

"Tenang saja, Min Yoongi tidak akan ada di sini. Ini kan loker kelas dua.", kataku, berusaha membuat Park Jimin lebih santai.

"Maka dari itu! Kau kelas satu, untuk apa ada di sini?!", bentaknya, masih dengan tingkat kegelisahan yang tinggi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Park Jimin—", aku melangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekat padanya. Dia berjalan mundur hingga menabrak loker lagi. Aku memenjara dia lagi. _D_ _e javu._ "—aku mau ketemu kamu."

Hahaha. Lihat wajahnya. Yang asalnya hanya panik saja, sekarang bertambah menjadi pucat juga. Lucu sekali. Hh.. rasanya aku jadi ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Aku melirik sekeliling dengan ekor mataku. Ruangan loker kosong melompong. Wajar saja, sekarang tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua orang pasti sudah berada di dalam kelas masing-masing. Berarti si Park Jimin ini hampir terlambat. Apa sekalian saja kubuat dia terlambat? Atau malah tidak perlu masuk kelas? Kekeke.

"M-mau apa kau bertemu denganku?", tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Si manis ini masih saja takut padaku, imutnya..

"Hm.. aku bosan sekolah. Hari ini pelajarannya tidak kusuka semua. Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku membolos?"

" _Mwo_?! Tidak mau! Aku ada kuis!"

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Sekolah tidak perlu terlalu serius, Park Jimin. Nanti saja seriusnya kalau kuliah, kerja, atau menikah, mungkin? Kita masih SMA, harus banyak bersenang-senang."

" _Mindset_ macam apa itu?! Semuanya harus dipikirkan secara serius, lah!"

Dia sudah berani melotot marah padaku sekarang. Hihi. Bikin aku tambah gemas saja.

Aku menarik sebelah lengannya sambil menyeretnya ke arah pintu. Aku akan membawanya ke gerbang belakang sekolah, di sana tidak pernah dijaga, aku sudah hapal sekali saking seringnya membolos sekolah.

"Sudah, ikut saja.", perintahku.

Dia memberontak dan terus-terusan memekik "Tidak mau!".

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikkan tubuhku sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Park Jimin. Ikut, atau kucium?"

Dia tersentak lalu mengangguk lemah. Aku tersenyum menang. _Gotcha_!

"Bagus. Jadilah anak baik, _oppa_ akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang hari ini. _Kajja_!", aku berseru senang, walaupun sebenarnya aku kecewa dia jadi begitu penurut. Padahal kan kalau dia menolak, aku bisa mencium dia dulu, baru menyeretnya lagi.

* * *

Aku membukakan pintu mobilku untuk Park Jimin. Romantis kan? Ya, begitulah aku. Romantis, tapi pemaksa. Aku juga sadar, kok, dengan kelakuanku itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah sifat bawaanku, susah dihilangkan. Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang ku inginkan sejak kecil. Jadi, watakku terbentuk seperti ini begitu saja.

Park Jimin sepertinya benar-benar telah memutuskan untuk menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Dia masuk mobilku tanpa perlawanan. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum menang sambil membuka pintu pengemudi.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di jok lalu bibirku otomatis mengerut. Park Jimin tidak memasang _seatbelt-_ nya. Dia itu kenapa, sih, sebenarnya? Sengaja memancingku?

Aku meraih _seatbelt_ Park Jimin lalu memasangkannya. Dia tersentak. "Kalau tidak mau kupasangkan, pasang sendiri, dong. Kau yang mengundangku untuk melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Aku hendak memutus kontak mataku dengannya karena kulihat dia tidak bernapas. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip. Tapi, dengan jarak seperti ini, sesuatu di dalam diriku tidak bisa menahan hasrat ingin menciumnya. Jadi, ya ku cium saja dia.

Aku mengangkat rahangnya lalu mengecup bibir _plum_ Park Jimin. Rasanya masih tetap memabukkan.

Ah.. aku tidak kuat. Kugigit bibir bawah Park Jimin agar mulutnya terbuka, lalu kulesakkan lidahku ke dalam gua hangat itu.

Park Jimin awalnya diam, mungkin karena terlalu terkejut? Atau terlalu menikmati? Kekeke. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai meronta dan memukul-mukul tubuhku yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Aku melepas ciuman itu lalu terkekeh. Aku mengelap saliva yang tercetak di sekitar bibir empuknya. "Kau terlalu menggoda, aku tidak tahan, _mian_."

"K-kau melanggar ucapanmu! Kau tadi menciumku, jadi, aku tidak perlu menemanimu bolos kan? _Annyeong_!"

Park Jimin hendak melepas _seatbelt-_ nya, tapi gerakan tanganku lebih cepat. "Eits. Tidak bisa. Kau sudah setuju, jadi, aku tetap akan menculikmu hari ini, Park Jimin."

Aku mengunci mobil, menyalakan mesin, lalu mulai melaju menjauhi area SOPA.

Park Jimin misuh-misuh. "Tidak adil! Kau, bocah kelas satu menyebalkan!"

"Aku bukan bocah. Aku memang kelas satu, tapi kurasa kita seumur, Jimin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kutebak, kau kelahiran 1997 kan?"

Park Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu. Kuatkan aku, Tuhan.

"Kita seumur? Lalu, kenapa kau baru kelas satu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Ada masalah sedikit waktu aku kecil, makanya aku terlambat masuk sekolah.", aku mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Park Jimin bertanya apa wujud masalah itu. Aku hanya tidak mau membahasnya. Atau mungkin, belum mau. "Jadi, ulang tahunmu kapan?"

"Aku 10 Juli.. Kau?"

"Yap, memang takdirmu untuk memanggilku _oppa._ Aku 5 Januari."

"Uwa.. Jadi, kau benar-benar lebih tua dariku, nih? Ah, tidak seru!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _oppa_."

"Iiih, ogah, ya! Tetap saja kau kelas satu, dan aku kelas dua. Aku _sunbae-_ mu di sekolah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau _sunbae_ dan aku _hoobae,_ tapi di sekolah saja. Sekarang, kita tidak ada di area sekolah, jadi... aku _oppa-_ mu, Jimin."

"Kau ini..! Selalu saja seenaknya! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!"

"Aku? Aku _namja_ yang akan merebutmu dari Min Yoongi."

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ORUL2 says:

yeorobun! maafkan aku yang sering ngilang akhir-akhir ini. jadi ceritanya lagi masa orientasi mahasiswa baru, begitu loh, yeorobun...

aku mau balesin review yuk cusss

.

Pinkerbell97: aku teriak dulu ah. KYAAAAH direview salah satu penulis ff favorit KYAAAAH :') makasih udah mampir kak!

di imajinasiku yoongi memang super ga peka, tapi sebenernya, deep down, care banget. tipe2 romantis yang ngga agresif gitu deh, kaaak.. ahaha

radar jikook memang kuat kak, hehe :D tapi radar yoonmin juga kuat kok :') dikuat-kuatin :')

.

yoongiena: iyaaa jin suka yoongi. siapa sih yang ga suka yoongi, astaga? cogans nan keren dan swag ituuuuu oh my god hatikuuuu.. /malah jadi fangirlingan/

.

IoriNara: yeay salam yoonjin shipper XD nanti bakal ada lagi kok yoonjin momentnya, ditunggu aja ya hehe

.

yongchan: begitulah, jungkook dan jin PHO-nya mini capsule couple kekeke. kira2 yoonmin bisa bertahan ga ya hm... :p

.

esazame: kok seneng jungkook jadi orang ke tiga? pantes yah? buakakaakakak. memang dia mah dedek nakal unch :3 nakalin noona dong dek :3

.

dan review2 lainnya sepertinya udah kelamaan ya mau dibales satu per satu juga :( makasih banyak pokonya buat semua yang udah baca, review, dan dukung ff ini. silakan berdoa untuk otp masing2 ya hehehe wuf you all! :*


	10. Chapter 9

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi | Kim Seokjin!GS

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

Story belongs to ORUL2

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

.

 _Ketika musim panas_ _,_ _musim dingin_ _,_ musim semi, dan musim gugur

 _...bertemu._

.

 **Chapter** **9** **:** **(** _ **Force**_ **)** _ **Date**_

[Jimin POV]

* * *

"K-kau?!"

Aku sial sekali sepertinya. Masa pagi-pagi begini sudah melihat si _hoobae_ kurang ajar itu. Lagipula, mau apa dia di depan lokerku? Apa jangan-jangan, dia sengaja menungguku?

 _DEG._

Iiiih, hati! Apa-apan, sih, kok malah deg-degan?!

Si _hoobae_ menyebalkan itu menoleh memandangku lalu tersenyum tampan. Eh, apa pula itu. Bisa-bisanya aku bilang dia tampan. Hih, dasar lidah bodoh! Untung saja aku mengatakan itu dalam hati. Kalau keceplosan, bisa besar kepala dia.

Karena senyumannya itu, keawasanku jadi goyah. Aku bertanya padanya dengan suara terpecah. Ugh, memalukan!

"M-mau apa kau di depan lokerku, hah?!"

"Mau ketemu kamu.", _hoobae_ itu menjawab dengan begitu santai. Tapi efek ucapannya membuat hatiku tidak bisa santai.

Apa sih mau si Jeon Jungkook ini?! Kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ lihat bagaimana?!

"Tenang saja, Min Yoongi tidak akan ada di sini. Ini kan loker kelas dua.", Jungkook bersuara lagi. O-oh. Apa dia dapat membaca pikiranku?

Aku mencari-cari alasan agar dapat marah padanya. "Maka dari itu! Kau kelas satu, untuk apa ada di sini?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, Park Jimin—", Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat padaku. TIDAAAK. Seseorang, tolong aku! Duh, pada ke mana semua orang? Kenapa hanya tinggal aku dan Jungkook saja di sini?!

Aku berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Jungkook, hingga akhirnya kaki-kaki bodohku menabrak loker. Kenapa, sih, selalu saja ada loker setiap kali aku berurusan dengannya?! Dan lagi-lagi, Jungkook memenjaraku seperti dulu di ruang basket.

"—aku mau ketemu kamu.", lanjut Jungkook.

 _MWORAGO_?! APA-APAN ITU, ASTAGA?!

Aku memalingkan wajahku, karena sepertinya wajahku memerah. Aku tidak mau dia senang telah berhasil membuatku tersipu.

"M-mau apa kau bertemu denganku?"

"Hm.. aku bosan sekolah. Hari ini pelajarannya tidak kusuka semua. Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku membolos?"

" _Mwo_?! Tidak mau! Aku ada kuis!", sebenarnya aku tidak ada kuis apa-apa hari ini. Aku terpaksa berbohong untuk menolak ajakan Jungkook.

"Sekolah tidak perlu terlalu serius, lah, Park Jimin. Nanti saja seriusnya kalau kuliah, atau kerja, atau menikah, mungkin? Kita masih SMA, harus banyak bersenang-senang."

Aku tercengang. Hidupnya santai sekali. " _Mindset_ macam apa itu?! Semuanya harus dipikirkan secara serius, lah!"

Jungkook tidak menjawabku. Dia malah menarik lenganku dengan paksa. Dia bahkan menyeretku, ya ampun, dasar bocah kurang ajar!

"Sudah, ikut saja.", kata Jungkook.

Aku memberontak. "Tidak mau!"

Ups. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan denganku.

"Park Jimin. Ikut, atau kucium?"

APA?! Kenapa dia senang sekali main cium-cium, aih.. Masih kecil juga!

Dengan sangat terpaksa, tolong digaris bawahi kata sangat dan terpaksa, aku mengangguk. Aku akan menemani dia bolos hari ini.

"Bagus. Jadilah anak baik, _oppa_ akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang hari ini. _Kajja_!"

* * *

Jungkook membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Kok jadi romantis begini, sih? Aku kan jadi luluh.. sedikit.

Aku melirik malas Jungkook yang sedang melangkah menuju jok kemudi. Aku heran dengan sifatnya. Dia itu seperti ranjau, bisa meledak kapan saja. Selalu tiba-tiba.. dan penuh kejutan. Seperti sekarang ini, tiba-tiba saja dia memasangkan _seatbelt_ untukku.

"Kalau tidak mau kupasangkan, pasang sendiri, dong. Kau yang mengundangku untuk melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Mengundang? Mengundang apa?

Dan kenapa wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku, _oh my god._

Dia benar-benar penuh kejutan. Tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku. Rasanya, bibirnya begitu pas denganku. Lidahnya juga seperti es krim, lumer di mulutku.

Eh, apa yang kupikirkan?! Kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Park Jimin! Kendalikan dirimu!

Aku meronta. Kupukul Jungkook di mana saja agar dia menjauh dariku.

Jungkook melepas ciumannya lalu terkekeh. Hih, dia itu jago sekali dalam hal merasa tidak bersalah. Dia mengelap saliva yang tercetak di sekitar bibirku. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika jemari Jungkook bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kau terlalu menggoda, aku tidak tahan, _mian_.", ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil. Hobi sekali, sih, dia senyum-senyum begitu. Kan aku jadi grogi.

"K-kau melanggar ucapanmu! Kau tadi menciumku, jadi, aku tidak perlu menemanimu bolos kan? _Annyeong_!", aku hendak melepas _seatbelt-_ ku, tapi Jungkook menahanku.

"Eits. Tidak bisa. Kau sudah setuju, jadi, aku tetap akan menculikmu hari ini, Park Jimin."

Jungkook mengunci mobil, menyalakan mesin, lalu mulai melaju menjauhi area SOPA. Dia itu, ya.. selalu saja seenaknya.

"Tidak adil! Kau, bocah kelas satu menyebalkan!"

"Aku memang kelas satu, tapi kurasa kita seumur, Jimin."

Aku mengangkat alisku. Apa pula ini. "Maksudmu?"

"Kutebak, kau kelahiran 1996 kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku kelahiran 1997. Kita seumur? Lalu, kenapa kau baru kelas satu?"

"Ada masalah sedikit waktu aku masih kecil, makanya aku terlambat masuk sekolah. Jadi, ulang tahunmu kapan?"

"Aku 10 Juli.. Kau?"

"Yap, memang takdirmu untuk memanggilku _oppa._ Aku 5 September."

Ih, Jungkook itu bodoh atau apa. Jelas-jelas bulan Juli itu datang lebih dulu dari bulan September. "Kenapa? Aku kan dua bulan lebih tua darimu!"

"Aku kelahiran 1996."

" _Mwoya_?! Jadi, kau benar-benar lebih tua dariku? Dan dua tahun?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _oppa_."

"Iiih, ogah, ya! Tetap saja kau kelas satu, dan aku kelas dua. Aku _sunbae-_ mu di sekolah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau _sunbae_ dan aku _hoobae,_ tapi di sekolah saja. Sekarang kita tidak ada di area sekolah, jadi... aku _oppa-_ mu, Jimin."

"Kau ini..! Selalu saja seenaknya! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!"

"Aku? Aku _namja_ yang akan merebutmu dari Min Yoongi."

" _MWO_?!", ternyata selain penuh kejutan, Jungkook orangnya blak-blakan. Sebetulnya aku agak senang mendengar pernyataannya. Rasanya aku seperti tokoh utama di drama-drama yang diperebutkan oleh dua pria tampan.

"Kenapa, sih, hobi banget teriak-teriak? Untung aku suka, kalau tidak, sudah kurunkan kau di pinggir jalan."

Aku yang sempat tersipu karena ucapannya barusan langsung berubah menjadi kesal lagi. "Ya sudah, turunkan saja!"

"Duh.. ngambek, ya? Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, kok. Untuk mendapatkan waktu berkencan denganmu saja susah setengah mati, masa iya aku membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja."

K-k-kencan?

* * *

'Kencan'ku dengan Jungkook dimulai di mini market.

"Aku belum sarapan. Kita makan dulu, yuk.", ajak Jungkook sambil menyeretku masuk ke dalam mini market itu. Sebenarnya dia mengajak atau memaksa, sih?

"Kau saja yang makan.", ucapku tanpa ekspresi.

Jungkook berbalik menghadapku. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

"Masak sendiri?"

" _Eomma._ "

"Aah, _eomma.._ "

"Hm."

Jungkook mengambil satu paket _bibimbab_ dan satu _sandwich_ lalu berjalan ke arah _microwave._ Dia menekan tombol 3 pada _microwave_ , yang berarti menghangatkan selama 2 menit (biasanya digunakan untuk menghangatkan _lasagna_ ).

" _Bibimbab_ itu tombol 2, asal kau tahu saja.", kataku sinis sambil menunjuk arahan menggunakan _microwave._

"Asal kau tahu saja, kalau pakai tombol 2, _bibimbab-_ ku akan tetap dingin pada tengahnya. Nanti jadi kurang enak."

Uh. Jungkook berbicara seperti dia sering makan di sini saja.

"Aku sering ke sini. Asal kau tahu saja."

Yap, ternyata memang benar dia sering kemari. Tapi kenapa? Memangnya ibunya tidak memasak untuknya? Dan kenapa kok dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku?

Saat waktu pada _microwave_ menunjukkan satu menit sebelum makanan siap, Jungkook memasukkan _sandwich_ ke dalamnya. Apa dia selapar itu hingga membeli dua makanan sekaligus?

 _TING._

Aku melamun hingga tidak sadar kalau makanan Jungkook telah siap. Dia mengajakku duduk di bangku taman yang tepat berada di belakang mini market.

Kami duduk berhadapan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat melihat dirinya, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, sampai..

"Ini."

Jungkook menyodorkan _sandwich-_ nyapadaku.

"Aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Jadi, kamu tetap makan."

Aku tertegun. Sebenarnya aku bisa, sih, makan lagi. Aku memang mudah lapar. Apalagi jika ada makanan gratis di depan mata. Jadi, aku terima saja _sandwich_ itu.

" _Gomawo._ "

" _Gomawo, oppa._ ", ralat Jungkook.

Aku berdecih pelan. " _Oppa._ "

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Dia mulai mengaduk _bibimbap-_ nya dan melahapnya. Dari cara dia makan, sepertinya dia sangat menikmati makanan itu. Aku juga mulai membuka pembungkus _sandwich_ dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?", tanya Jungkook.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku malas. " _Not bad_ , tapi masih lebih enak buatanku."

Jungkook menyimpan sumpitnya dan memandangku tertarik. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Hm. Tentu saja, perempuan harus bisa masak."

"Ah, benar-benar calon istri idaman."

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau calon istri idaman. Pasti kau akan menjadi istri yang baik kelak. Sudah cantik, bisa memasak, ciumannya juga nikmat."

 _BLUSH._

A-apaan, sih, si Jungkook ini?!

"Tapi kau masih agak kaku. Apa jangan-jangan, aku yang pertama?"

 _BLUSH._

Aku merutuki Jungkook di dalam hatiku dengan segala kata-kata kotor yang ada dalam kosakataku.

" _Aigooo,_ melihat reaksimu, sepertinya memang aku yang pertama. Hahaha. Aku senang."

"S-senang kenapa?!", duh.. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Berarti aku selangkah lebih depan dari pada Min Yoongi."

"Itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Ya, kecelakaan yang terus berulang.", balas Jungkook. "Dan kau selalu nampak menikmati ciumanku."

"I-itu karena aku terkejut."

Tiba-tiba saja _sandwich_ terasa seperti kardus. Sulit sekali untuk ditelan. Aku butuh minum, karena sepertinya aku akan tersedak. Jungkook nampaknya tahu kalau aku harus minum. Dia menyodorkan botol air mineralnya padaku. Sebelum itu, dia membuka botolnya terlebih dahulu, jadi aku tinggal minum.

Apa kalian tahu rasanya tersedak di hadapan seseorang yang tidak kau sukai? Memalukan.

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Jangan berbohong, Park Jimin. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Kau hanya tidak mau mengaku."

Sial. Jungkook sepertinya selalu bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tegas menolak _namja_ ini. Dan aku pasrah-pasrah saja dicium olehnya. Dan sejujurnya ciumannya memang sangat berkesan untukku. Mungkin karena dia adalah orang pertama yang pernah menciumku.

Aku meneguk air mineral hingga separuh botol.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau tahu Narcissus mati tenggelam karena terlalu mengagumi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau?"

Jungkook tertawa keras sekali. Untung saja di sini tidak ada orang. "Aku tidak bodoh seperti dia. Setidaknya bukan dengan cara seperti itu aku akan mati."

"Lalu? Memangnya kau dewa kematian, bisa mengatur seenaknya."

"Aku akan mati kalau kau tidak jadi milikku."

IDIH. "Cukup, Jungkook. Kau membuatku mual."

"Kok sudah mual? Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa padamu.", ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum miring.

Aku mengepalkan bungkus _sandwich_ hingga berbentuk bola lalu membantingnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sebelah bangku taman yang kududuki. "Aku selesai."

"Hey, tunggu aku!"

Aku meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih belum menyelesaikan _bibimbap-_ nya. Mungkin aku bisa kabur darinya.

* * *

Aku hendak pergi ke halte bis, tapi mau ke mana? Rumah? Nanti ibuku pasti bertanya kenapa aku sudah pulang lagi. Ini baru pukul sembilan, astaga! A

ku belum pernah membolos sebelumnya. Aku jadi bingung dan rasanya hatiku deg-degan tidak jelas. Memang hari ini aku tidak ada kuis sama sekali, tapi kenapa hatiku tidak tenang? Ah! Aku lupa mengabari Yoongi _sunbae_!

Aku membuka aplikasi _chat_ dan menemukan satu _message_ dari Yoongyoong Sunbae.

 _Morning, sunshine._ (07.10 AM)

Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan Yoongi _sunbae_! IJP-ku sudah separah itukah? Apa aku perlu mengonsumsi obat penguat ingatan? Karena demi dewa dewi, masa aku lupa kalau aku punya pacar?!

Aku baru saja mengetik " _Morning too, sunb—"_ saat Jungkook merebut _handphone-_ ku.

" _Ya_! Kembalikan!"

Jungkook mengangkat _handphone-_ ku tinggi-tinggi. Aku yang hanya 158 cm ini bisa apa?

"Menghubungi siapa, sih?", Jungkook menengadah dan melihat aplikasi LINE yang menunjukkan obrolanku dengan Yoongi _sunbae._ "Ah, Min Yoongi."

Jungkook menekan tombol _lock_ lalu memasukkan _handphone-_ ku pada saku.

Sakunya.

"Kembalikan, Jungkook!"

" _Oppa._ "

"Cih, Jungkook _oppa,_ kembalikan! Cepat!", seruku sambil berusaha meraih ponselju yang ada di saku kemeja seragam Jungkook.

"Tidak. Kau tidak kubiarkan menghubungi Min Yoongi."

"Nanti dia khawatir aku tidak masuk! Kau menyebalkan sekali, _jinjja_!"

"Memang.", ucap Jungkook seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

" _Ya_! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Aku mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Mau kabur juga bagaimana, _handphone-_ ku ada padanya. Kalau dia macam-macam bagaimana? Untung saja _handphone-_ nya kuberi _password._

Jungkook masuk ke kursi kemudi. Hisss. Tadi saja membukakan pintu untukku. Sekarang aku diacuhkan!

Aku membuka pintu lalu membanting tubuhku ke kursi penumpang dengan penuh amarah.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Aku menurut. Nada bicara Jungkook agak menyeramkan. "Kau mau apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku?", Jungkook melakukan _smirk_ yang tampan sekaligus mengerikan. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Min Yoongi."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Orul2 says

Haiii. Ini dia kelanjutan kookmin~

(Yungi belum tau jimin diculik cowo ganteng)

Next chap masih kookmin moment~

Anyway mv blood sweat tears daebak banget ga sihhhhh. Terus terus liriknya juga hmm berani banget buakakak

Dede kuki kan masi kecil tapi liriknya begitu buahahahaha

Tapi aku suka huayahahah

Semuanya ganteng2. Apalagi v ama hope unch banget. Jadi ingin memiliki/?


	11. Chapter 10

Kelas 3: Min Yoongi | Kim Seokjin!GS

Kelas 2: Park Jimin!GS | Jung Hoseok!GS

Kelas 1: Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung

* * *

BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

Story belongs to **ORUL2**

* * *

School!AU. OOC. Young romance. Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

 **MELT**

.

 _Ketika musim panas_ _,_ _musim dingin_ _,_ musim semi, dan musim gugur

 _...bertemu._

.

 **Chapter** **10** **:** **(** _ **Force**_ **)** _ **Date**_ **2**

[Jungkook POV]

* * *

Whuaa, akhirnya aku berhasil juga menculik Park Jimin hari ini! Tapi, aku harus membawanya ke mana, ya? Apa aku harus membelikan dia beberapa pakaian dan sepatu? Ah, _mall_ kan belum ada yang buka jam segini. Aduh, perutku perih.. Bisa gawat kalau _maag-_ ku kambuh.

Untung saja aku melihat plang mini market 5 meter dari mobilku berada sekarang. Baiklah, aku akan sarapan di sana. Omong-omong, itu mini market langgananku. Hampir setiap hari aku membeli makanan di sana, jadi suasana mini market itu sudah familiar untukku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat mini market lalu mengajak Park Jimin untuk keluar. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menurut dan keluar dari mobil. Walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, aku tahu dia kesal setengah mati. Biarlah, dia sudah terlanjur membenciku. Tapi, orang bilang cinta dan benci itu beda tipis, kan? Hehe.

"Aku belum sarapan. Kita makan dulu, yuk.", ajakku sambil menarik Park Jimin masuk ke dalam mini market. Sebelum membelikannya barang-barang mahal di _mall_ nanti, setidaknya aku harus memberinya sarapan dulu, kan.

"Kau saja yang makan."

Apa katanya?—"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

Oh, sudah sarapan, toh. Kukira dia hanya jual mahal atau sok diet.—"Masak sendiri?"

" _Eomma._ "

DEG.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar Park Jimin sarapan dengan makanan yang disiapkan oleh _eomma-_ nya sendiri.—"Aah, _eomma.._ "

"Hm."

Aku mengambil teman baikku, _bibimbab,_ dan satu _sandwich_ untuk Park Jimin. Aku menekan tombol _microwave_ tanpa melihat, karena memang aku sudah hapal di luar kepala dan tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Aku agak kesal dengan lagak Park Jimin yang memberitahuku cara yang 'benar' menghangatkan makanan di mini market ini. _Heol,_ aku sudah _expert_ dalam bidang ini. Tapi dia manis sekali kalau sedang menggerutu, jadi kubiarkan saja dia mengoceh.

Setelah makanan kami hangat, aku mengajak Park Jimin duduk di bangku belakang mini market. Aku punya satu bangku favorit, karena berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Bisa dibilang kalau bangku itu sudah kuklaim saking seringnya aku makan di sini.

Aku dan Park Jimin duduk dalam diam sampai aku menyodorkan _sandwich_ padanya. "Aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Jadi, kamu tetap makan.", kataku.

Kukira dia akan menolak, tapi ternyata dia mengambilnya.

" _Gomawo._ "

" _Gomawo, oppa._ ", godaku.

Aku tidak bercanda ketika raut wajah Park Jimin berubah semakin masam.

" _Oppa._ "

Aku menahan tawa karena wajah Park Jimin semakin menggemaskan jika dia sedang kesal. Aku mulai mengaduk _bibimbap-_ ku dan melahapnya. Entah kenapa rasa _bibimbap_ kali ini lezat sekali. Mungkin karena aku belum makan sejak semalam, atau mungkin karena aku sedang makan bersama Park Jimin?

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?", tanyaku ketika Park Jimin menyuap _sandwich-_ nya.

" _Not bad_ , tapi masih lebih enak buatanku."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Hm. Tentu saja, perempuan harus bisa masak."

Aku tertegun. "Ah, benar-benar calon istri idaman."

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau calon istri idaman. Pasti kau akan menjadi istri yang baik kelak. Sudah cantik, bisa memasak.." Ah, biar kugoda sedikit gadis manis ini. "..ciumannya juga nikmat."

Haha, wajah Park Jimin memerah. Dia ini bagaimana, sih. Selalu menolakku dan mengatakan kalau dia membenciku. Tapi tiap kugoda dan kucium dia mau-mau saja.

"Tapi kau masih agak kaku. Apa jangan-jangan, aku yang pertama?", tanyaku, iseng.

Wuah, wajahnya semakin memerah! Apakah benar Min Yoongi belum pernah menciumnya? _Daebak_!

" _Aigooo,_ melihat reaksimu, sepertinya memang aku yang pertama. Hahaha. Aku senang."

"S-senang kenapa?!"

"Berarti aku selangkah lebih depan dari pada Min Yoongi.", ucapku sambil menyeringai senang.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan.", sanggah Park Jimin.

"Ya, kecelakaan yang terus berulang. Dan kau selalu nampak menikmati ciumanku."

"I-itu karena aku terkejut."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan terburu-buru, Park Jimin nampak tersedak. Aku langsung membuka botol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada Park Jimin. Dia menerimanya lalu langsung meminumnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. Melihat reaksinya itu, aku yakin dia menyukai ciumanku. "Jangan berbohong, Park Jimin. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Kau hanya tidak mau mengaku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau tahu Narcissus mati tenggelam karena terlalu mengagumi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau?"

Apa katanya? Narcissus? Hahahahahaha. "Aku tidak bodoh seperti dia. Setidaknya bukan dengan cara seperti itu aku akan mati."

"Lalu? Memangnya kau dewa kematian, bisa mengatur seenaknya?"

Hmm.. aku harus menjawab apa, ya..? Ah, biar kugoda saja dia. "Aku akan mati kalau kau tidak jadi milikku."

Park Jimin memutar matanya malas. "Cukup, Jungkook. Kau membuatku mual."

"Kok sudah mual? Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa padamu.", godaku lagi.

Ups, sepertinya Park Jimin marah besar.

"Aku selesai.", katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hey, tunggu aku!"

Aku ingin segera menyusulnya, tapi aku harus membuang bungkusan makananku dulu ke tempat sampah. Biarlah, toh dia tidak bisa pergi jauh. Aku bisa menyusulnya dalam sekejap.

.

.

Setelah membereskan meja tempat tadi kami makan, aku langsung bergegas menyusul Park Jimin. Tidak sulit, karena gadis cantik itu masih berada di sekitar mini market. Wajah kebingungannya nampak sangat manis di mataku.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, berusaha sangat keras agar tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Lalu setelah aku berada tepat di belakangnya, aku merebut _handphone_ yang sedang dipegangnya.

" _Ya_! Kembalikan!", bentak Park Jimin.

"Menghubungi siapa, sih?", aku melirik layar ponselnya, dan hatiku kecewa. "Ah, Min Yoongi..."

Biar kusita saja ponsel Park Jimin. Enak saja dia menghubungi pria lain ketika sedang bersamaku.

"Kembalikan, Jungkook!"

" _Oppa._ ", godaku.

"Cih", ucap Park Jimin dongkol. "Jungkook _oppa,_ kembalikan! Cepat!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak kubiarkan menghubungi Min Yoongi."

"Nanti dia khawatir aku tidak masuk! Kau menyebalkan sekali, _jinjja_!"

"Memang.", ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah mobilku.

" _Ya_! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Aku tidak perlu menarik ataupun menggusur Park Jimin untuk masuk ke mobilku karena dia otomatis akan mengikutiku. Bagaimanapun juga ponselnya ada padaku.

Tuhkan, dia masuk sendiri ke dalam mobil. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Kau mau apa lagi sekarang?", tanyanya.

"Aku?", apa yang akan kulakukan? "Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Min Yoongi."

.

.

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mata Park Jimin selebar itu. Nampaknya dia sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Jangan main-main, Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan Yoongi _sunbae_!"

Hm? _Sunbae_ katanya? Masa, sih..

"Kau masih memanggil pacarmu ' _sunbae_ '"

" _N-ne._ Memangnya kenapa?", kata Park Jimin gugup.

Aku tertawa meremehkan. "Kau ini bagaimana, masa sama pacar sendiri masih manggil _sunbae._ Padahal kau memanggilku _oppa._ "

"I-itu kan karena kau memaksa!"

"Tapi kau tetap memanggilku begitu, bukan?"

Park Jimin tidak menjawab lagi dan kami berkendara dalam diam. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 dan COEX Atrium Mall sudah buka. Aku langsung saja membawa mobilku menuju pintu utama _mall._

"Ayo keluar.", perintahku pada Park Jimin.

Setelah dia keluar dari mobil, aku memberikan kunci mobilku pada _security_ untuk _valet parking._ Setelah itu aku merangkul bahu Park Jimin dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau gila?! Kita anak sekolahan dan ini masih jam sekolah! Bagaimana kalau kita ditangkap komite sekolah dan diadukan ke SOPA?!"

Ah, aku lupa. Biasanya aku selalu mengganti pakaian kalau ingin bolos. Tapi ini adalah bolos mendadak, jadi aku tidak menyediakan pakaian ganti di mobil.

"Baiklah, kita ke sini dulu.", aku mengajak Park Jimin berbelok dan masuk ke Forever 21.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Park Jimin yang berdiri dengan enggan agak jauh dariku. Dia tidak mau memilih pakaiannya sendiri? Ya sudah, biar aku yang pilihkan.

Aku mengambil satu _dress_ kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan biru tua, lengannya pendek dan ada kerahnya. Park Jimin pasti manis sekali jika mengenakan _dress_ ini.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu menyodorkan _dress_ pilihanku. "Ini, pakai."

" _Mwo_?!"

"Ayo pakai cepat. Tadi kau yang bilang takut kepergok komite sekolah."

"Huh, baiklah!"

Park Jimin berjalan ke arah ruang ganti dengan emosi. Apa dia tidak takut cepat tua, sejak awal bertemu denganku dia selalu saja marah-marah.

Selagi menunggu Park Jimin berganti pakaian, aku juga memilih satu kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan motif lukisan abstrak berwarna biru tua. Untuk bawahannya aku memilih celana _chinno_ berwarna khaki.

Aku menunggu Park Jimin keluar dari biliknya. "Sudah belum?"

Park Jimin keluar dari bilik tanpa menjawabku. Dan seketika itu juga aku terpana. Jika aku tahu betapa manisnya Park Jimin dengan pakaian bebas, aku akan menculiknya sejak kemarin dan mengajaknya berbelanja pakaian.

"Hm.. Aneh, ya?", tanya Park Jimin malu-malu.

"Tidak, kau cantik."

"A-ah, kau berlebihan."

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh. _Dress_ itu cocok untukmu.", aku menunjuk sofa di dekat ruang ganti, "Duduklah, aku juga mau ganti baju."

Park Jimin mengangguk, setelah itu aku langsung masuk ke ruang ganti.

Setelah selesai berganti kostum, aku keluar dari bilikku, dan aku tidak berbohong ketika mata Park Jimin melebar melihatku.

"Aku tahu aku tampan.", ucapku.

" _M-mwo_?! Kau ini memang Narcissus abad 21. _Jinjja._ "

"Matamu mengatakan segalanya, sayang. Yuk, kita ke kasir dulu."

Setelah membayar semuanya dengan _black card-_ ku, aku menuntun Park Jimin ke toko lainnya. Sepatu.

"Mau apa kemari?", tanya Park Jimin.

"Tentu saja membeli sepatu."

"Untuk?"

"Untukmu, dong. Apa kau pikir aku yang akan menggunakan _high heels_?"

"A.. maksudku.. Kau tidak perlu membelikanku sepatu, Jungkook."

"Memang tidak perlu, tapi aku ingin. Pilihlah, ambil semua yang kau mau. Aku yang bayar."

"Kau ini, lagaknya sudah seperti bos besar, saja. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, kupilihkan."

"Bu-bukan begitu! _Yaish.._! Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan sepatu, Jeon Jungkook. Lagipula aku lebih nyaman menggunakan _sneakers_ daripada _wedges,_ apalagi _high heels._ "

"Hm.. begitukah? Tapi tak apa, kita beli saja dua, atau tiga. Bagaimana pun juga kau pasti membutuhkan sepatu wanita, bukan? Ini, cobalah."

Aku menyodorkan sepasang sepatu _wedges_ bertali hitam mengilap dengan sulur-sulur yang rumit menyerupai akar pohon, tapi mudah kok memakainya karena ada tali pengait di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pasti cantik sekali di kaki Park Jimin.

Dan benar saja, saat Park Jimin memakainya, dia jadi semakin bertambah cantik. Aku semakin terpana karena penampilannya yang sangat feminin tapi ada sisi _boyish-_ nya juga dari model _dress-_ nya.

"Bagaimana..?", tanya Park Jimin ragu.

"Cantik, cocok untukmu. Kau suka?"

"Suka, sih—"

"Oke. Tolong bungkus yang itu satu.", kataku pada pramuniaga yang sedari tadi mengekori kamu.

"Apa?! Tunggu, Jeon—"

"Shhh, biarkan aku memanjakanmu hari ini, Park Jimin. Aku ingin membuatmu senang."

"Tapi ini pasti mahal..", ucap Park Jimin lirih.

"Jika aku punya uangnya, berarti tidak mahal. Ayo pilih lagi model yang lain."

"Tidak. Satu saja cukup.", ucap Park Jimin tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, kita nonton, yuk?"

"Nonton?", ucap Park Jimin, matanya berbinar. "Nonton apa?"

"Hm.. Sekarang yang sedang tayang adalah Me Before You, The Other Side of the Door, Allegiant, The Little Prince, Zootopia—"

"Itu saja! Zootopia!", pekik Park Jimin semangat.

Aku senang melihat Park Jimin begitu semangat ku ajak nonton. Mungkin dia sudah lupa kalau tadi dia tidak sudi kuajak kencan? Hehe.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Ayo."

.

.

[ _Di Bioskop_ ]

Aku sedang berada di depan _counter_ pembelian _snack._ Sekotak besar pop corn, pizza, nachos, dan dua soda sepertinya cukup. Park Jimin juga kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan semua makanan yang kupesan.

"Ayo, cepat, Jungkook. Filmnya diputar 5 menit lagi."

"Iya, sebentar..", sejujurnya aku begitu kerepotan membawa pop corn dan kawan-kawannya. Aku bisa saja menyuruh pegawainya mengantarkan ke dalam teater, tapi nanti jadi tidak keren, dong?

Sret.

Park Jimin mengambil kotak Pop Corn dan dua cola. "Ini biar aku yang bawa."

Aku tertegun. Ku kira dia adalah tipe gadis manja yang tidak peduli pada orang lain, seperti seseorang yang kukenal. Tapi ternyata dia berbeda.

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikutinya. "Ku pikir kau akan memilih Me Before You."

"Ha, yang benar saja. Itu terlalu _cheesy._ Aku tidak suka drama."

"Sama, dong. Aku juga begitu."

.

.

[ _setelah menonton_ ]

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Judy."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Karena gigi kelincimu itu, loh, sangat lucu!", pekik Park Jimin riang. "Eh, m-maksudku..."

"Cieee, akhirnya ngaku juga kalau aku lucu."

"I-itu.. maksudku, gigimu saja yang lucu, iya, gigimu saja!", kata Park Jimin panik. "Tapi sifatmu menyebalkan, seperti Nick!"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih. Jadi aku mirip tokoh yang mana?"

"Hm.. jika menurut fisik, kau mirip Judy. Tapi dari sifat.. Nick.", Park Jimin berpikir dengan serius, dahinya sampai berkerut, lucu sekali. "Karena kamu menyebalkan, kau lebih persis dengan Nick."

"Aku sih tak apa dibilang mirip Nick, asal kau selalu ada di sampingku seperti Judy."

"Idih, jangan mimpi, Jeon. Aku kan sudah punya pacar.", jawab Park Jimin. "Ah! Kembalikan ponselku, cepat!"

"Setelah sekian lama, kamu baru menagih ponselmu sekarang?"

"Itu.. aku lupa."

"Kenapa bisa? Kencannya terlalu menyenangkan, ya? Sepertinya misiku membuat kau melupakan Min Yoongi berhasil."

" _Ani!_ Lagipula ini bukan kencan. Kau menculikku!"

"Tapi kita jalan berdua, nonton, bahkan baju kita _matching._ Kita nampak seperti _couple._ "

"Yang benar saja! Sekarang antarkan aku pulang! Kasus penculikan ini selesai!"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin menculikmu ke tempat lain."

"Ke mana?"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga Park Jimin lalu berbisik, "Rahasia. Ayo."

.

.

Sekarang kami sudah ada di mobilku lagi, pergi dari COEX. Setelah membelikan pakaian dan sepatu untuk Park Jimin, selanjutnya adalah mengajaknya ke tempat yang berkesan.

Sebenarnya.. aku hanya mengikuti kiat-kiat berkencan yang baik dari sebuah artikel majalah. Tidak kusangka sejauh ini aku sudah melakukan dua langkah, membelikannya sesuatu dan mengajaknya menonton film. Sekarang aku akan melakukan langkah selanjutnya, yaitu mengajaknya ke tempat yang spesial untukku, yang hanya aku dan dia saja yang tahu.

"Ini.. apa, Jungkook?"

"Ini bukit rahasia Jeon Jungkook.", jawabku. " _Welcome._ "

Mata Jimin melebar selagi dia keluar dari mobil. Tangannya merentang lebar dan ia berputar-putar di tempat.

"Di sini sangat indah. Aku tidak tahu kamu punya tempat rahasia seperti ini.", ucapnya selanjutnya sambil menghadap padaku.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Memang bukit ini jarang di datangi orang lain, karena biasanya orang-orang langsung datang ke pantainya. Mereka mengabaikan bukit kecil di dekat pantai yang terlihat kurang menarik ini.

"Dulu aku sering kemari bersama _appa._ "

"Oh, begitu.. Lalu kau masih sering kemari dengan _appa-_ mu?"

Aku berjalan mendekati Park Jimin, lalu berhenti ketika aku sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"Tidak.", jawabku sambil memandang lurus ke depan, memandang pantai.

"Kenapa? Karena _appa-_ mu sibuk?"

"Hm.. Tidak. _Appa_ sudah... meninggal."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu.."

Aku menghadap Park Jimin dan memberikannya senyum getir. "Tidak apa. Aku.. sudah terbiasa."

Aku berjalan ke depan perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan Park Jimin yang terdiam membatu.

"Ayahku meninggal sejak usiaku 8 tahun. Semenjak itu, aku hanya tinggal dengan asisten di rumahku. Jadi, anggap saja aku tinggal sendiri."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum aku mendengar langkah kaki Park Jimin mendekat ke arahku.

"Lalu.. _eomma-_ mu?"

" _Eomma_? Aku tidak punya _eomma._ ", aku memandang Park Jimin yang terkejut. "Wanita itu.. bukan _eomma-_ ku."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

orul2 cuapcuap

huwaaay maafkan aku yang updatenya molor gini

jujur aku sibuk banget /bener deh/ soalnya aku tuh sekalian kerja juga.. hm kebayang kan belajar + kerja gmn

nyuri2 waktu untuk update tuh udah berharga banget deh

sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat banget updatenya, wordsnya aku banyakin di chap ini. sampe 2k++ hehe

semoga masih ada yang baca yah :')

.

.

oh iya aku mau request dong.. kalau review jangan minta otp kalian yg bakal sailing, okay?

di ff ini aku tidak menerima req otp hehe.

sejak awal tokoh dan karakterisasinya sudah aku putuskan dan tidak akan ada perubahan apapun

jadi kalau misalnya kalian tidak suka ff ini karena pairingnya bukan otp kalian, kindly just dont continue to read.

aku harap kalian bisa menyukai ff dari ceritanya, bukan pairingnya.

makasih ;)

ton of kisses from orul2 muah muah


End file.
